Head Over Heels: Eclare
by BananaMilkshake7
Summary: They start out as friends. They turn into a couple. Then they don't know what they are. And then what? Bad title, rated K plus. FINISHED!
1. The Dot

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction! I just really wanted to write one about Eli and Clare! I love Eclare, so...yeah! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Clare's POV:

I stared at Adam's head from the backseat. I know; you would think I would be staring at the back of Eli. The reason I was looking at Adam was because he was sitting in the front seat. The seat that I should have been sitting in. The seat next to Eli.

But it didn't look like Eli cared to have me in his car at all. He had his music up on high and was talking to Adam about the latest _The Goon _or whatever comic they read. I was practically green with envy, but I didn't show it. I had this crazy idea Adam would go back to being a girl and fall for Eli and...

Where was I getting this from? I was seriously crazy. Adam's a guy and always will be. I'm too paranoid. Just then we pulled in to the parking lot at The Dot. I got out of the Hearse and made my way behind Adam and Eli towards the door.

I was about to hold the door open for them when Eli took the door from me, smirked, and said, "Ladies first." I automatically smiled/blushed and caught his eye.

When I was with KC I thought I could look in to his warm brown eyes and could always find comfort. Not always. Eli's eyes are warm when they want to be, but they're also dark, mysterious, and intimidating. I didn't even know eyes came in a shade of green like that.

That is, until I met Eli.

Eli's POV

The first time I saw Clare Edwards I probably didn't even acknowledge her existence. I had obviously seen her sitting behind me in English, or walking in the hall with her best friend Alli or whatever, but the real first time I saw her I could have made a better impression. And believe me, I wanted to. How cool is running over someone's glasses and blurting out that their eye's are pretty?

About the eyes: I have seen blue eyes before. They might not be the most common thing, but a big bunch of people have them. And Clare's eyes weren't some exotic shade that I'd never seen before in my life. I mean, it's just a color.

But when I saw them on Clare, on _her_ face...it was like they _were_ an exotic color. The most beautiful color in the world in the prettiest eye shape. So when I blurted out that her eyes were pretty, something just came over me. I don't usually say things like that out loud. Like I said before, I have to make an impression. I have a reputation to keep. I need everyone to think I'm the creepy death-obsessed kid who drives a hearse, not some sensitive sweet guy who says or thinks like that. Well, at this point in time, I don't need Adam or Clare to think of me as that, but, you get the point.

Anyway, When I had picked up Clare's broken glasses from the floor I recognized her from her hair, because She's usually the person that walks out of the classroom right before me. I saw her face for a second and then picked the glasses up and said,

"I think they're dead."

She said something about lasers and surgery but I wasn't listening much at that point because I had seen her eyes. I stared at them before I realized she was done talking, then blurted out my reputation-stopper.

To my surprise, Clare hasn't mentioned what I said since we became friends. The second time we sort of met was, I have to admit, a little bit better. I got to act like how people think I act. I thought it would confuse her, me saying she has pretty eyes, then bumping her in to the door, then becoming friends with her, but she seemed to be cool with it all.

I guess I have to explain about the whole thing where I bumped her in to the door and then started talking to her like a friend. I wanted her to forget the fact that I lost my sanity when I saw her eyes the week before, so I pushed her to the side, smirked at her, and acted like a total jerk. I regretted it the second I saw her face, though I continued smirking. When I got to my locker I slammed my head on it for acting like that to the girl with the beautiful blue eyes. I knew people were looking, but who really cared what they thought.

Clare's POV:

Eli said he likes me. Too much. To be just friends with me. That was only last week. If he liked me, how was he acting so cool? How did he just sneak little smirks and winks at me while I just smiled a tiny bit, stared in to my coffee, and hoped I wasn't blushing?

I suddenly imagined Eli as being a guy who had tons of feelings inside but was really good at keeping them there. I smiled to myself at that. He probably didn't. He might like me, but that didn't mean he had all those feelings swelling up inside me like I did.

When we kissed for that school project, I felt as though all those feelings were let out and I was fine. Shortly, though, they began to build up again. Then I said I would give him some time, yada yada yada, and here we are now. Me and Eli sometimes flirting while Adam rolls his eyes, and sometimes Eli and Adam talking. God, those two can go on and on about guy stuff.

The only time I felt happy throughout their conversation at the Dot was when I heard Adam saying he though Bianca was hot or something, and I looked up at Eli and found he had glanced at me.

He looked back at Adam and said, "Sure, in a scary SUV-hit-and-run-club-district kind of way." I barely caught it, but Eli winked at me. I blushed again and looked down. Again.

Adam noticed. "You guys make me sick!"

Eli looked as smug as ever. Obviously.

Eli's POV:

After getting mad at myself for making Clare think I'm a jerk, I decided to take a whole different road and be friends with her. I was thinking to myself, _What If?_ Then I got mad at myself for wanting to be with her. God, I had just met her and I already wanted her to fall for me too?

Wait, did I just say too?

Scratch that.

So, the next day I told her to go skip class. It didn't even occur to me that I could skip class also. When she turned around, smiled, and asked me if I was coming, my-

I really don't want to sound gooey, corny, or cliched, so never mind.

Anyway, we skipped class. I was actually having fun despite the fact we were doing work. I made her scream because I thought it would be interesting. She told me to scream also, but that's not really me. I also said no because I was wondering what she would try. I got up ans she started following me. One thing led to another, and my back was against a pole, I was holding her wrists, and her face was inches from mine. I felt like staring in to her eyes for days. When it got awkward, I let go. I congratulated myself for not doing something stupid like kissing her.

Wait, why would I kiss her? That makes no sense. I don't even like her. But then, as I was smiling to her with my back still against the pole, a small voice in my head said, _Yes you do, Eli._

I wasn't exactly sure yet, but the next day she touched my hand. My _hand._ As I was going in the car, she touched my hand. I could of done anything, but I decided to respond to what she said and just left. Smooth, Eli. Smooth.

Since then Clare and I have become, like, best friend. Besides for Adam, I mean. Except Adam doesn't think of Clare and me as best friends, because best friends don't flirt 24/7. Not that Clare and I do.

Ha. Yes we do.

Anyway, since then she was there to tell me it was wrong when I wanted to get back at Fitz. Okay, maybe I should of listened, but that's not the point. After my fight, when she touched my cut lip, I thought she would feel my pulse through my _lip,_ my heart was beating so fast. And if she didn't feel it, I could of sworn the whole hallway heard it.

And after that she wasn't exactly happy about my relationship with Fitz, but she dealt with it.

Here's what I really want to talk to you about though. Last week. Last week was when I got to kiss Clare. Sure it was for a film project, but was it really? I mean, in the packet it didn't say anything about having to kiss anybody. I came up with the idea. Brilliant, brilliant me.

Clare's POV:

After a while Adam and Eli stopped talking. It seemed they were done.

Eli looked at me. "So, Clare,..." He started. My heart started racing. What's wrong with me?

"What's going on with your parents? Did the headphones come in han

dy?" Exactly. He was just asking me about what he had tried to help me with a few weeks ago.

He smirked. I answered, "Oh, uh, fine. Thanks. They're, uh, actually trying to work things out. I mean, they only fight when I'm not home, so I guess that's good."

"So, since they don't fight anymore, do you think I could have my headphones back?" Another smirk.

I punched his arm. "You are not getting those back."

"I know you just can't stand to have a piece of me taken away from you." the smirk just wasn't going to come off his face.

I punched his arm again, a little harder this time. "Shut up, Eli." I said, though I was smiling.

This time he was rubbing his arm and saying ow.

"I have a question." Adam spoke up. Eli and I looked at him.

"Can I rip my eyes out?"

Eli's POV:

When I heard in English Class that we were going to do a film project on Shakespeare with our partners, I immediately thought _Romeo and Juliet._ I saw Clare get up to get a packet, but I got up. I said "I got it." before going to get a packet.

While I was in line, I looked over at Clare and Adam. Clare was sneaking looks at me so I guessed that's who they were talking about; me. When I looked at the pile I saw Romeo and Juliet was gone. I picked up _A Midsummer's' night Dream._ This random couple who looked all lovey dovey and disgusting(was that really how Clare and I acted?) had Romeo and Juliet.

I said to the girl, "Romeo and Juliet both die in that play. You'd probably want something more like this." I handed her the play and took _Romeo and Juliet_. Before she could respond I went back to Clare and Adam.

"...right setting." I heard Clare say. I smirked to myself and pretended I hadn't heard her.

"Hey, we get Romeo and Juliet! How cool is that?"

I saw Clare give Adam a hopeful look.

Later that day we started rehearsing. I had the idea that we could kiss for the video. I just wasn't sure how it would fit in. Clare said Juliet would kill herself after finding Romeo dead.

I realized how I could get to kiss her. "I would think that Romeo would have a few minutes before the poison kicked in." While she was answering I stared at her and sort of smiled. It wasn't even a smirk, it was a smile.

"And they could share a final kiss."

* * *

**Hope you liked tbe first chapter! I thought it was kind of long for a first, don't you think? Anyway, PLEASE review!**

**Tell me if I'm good or not! Please!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Cornered

**Thanks so much for the reviews on my first chapter! This chapter is even longer, so be aware! :) 3Eclare**

* * *

Clare's POV:

When we left Eli held the door for me again. I would of smiled and blushed again, but I was thinking about something else. What were we doing? I was giving him time to get over Julia, but he didn't seem like he was mourning. He seemed just fine. Funny, sarcastic, and flirty. Just like he always is.

I didn't feel like riding in the car with them anymore.

"Hey, guys?" I started. "I'm going to walk home."

Eli looked up. "Are you sure? It's dark out." He looked at the sky.

I knew how touchy he was about this. Julia had died by getting run over by a car.

"Eli, I'm fine. I just want to...um...get some fresh air. You car smells too much like dead bodies." I joked. He didn't seem too find it very funny.

"Okay just...see you tomorrow." He and Adam got in to the hearse, and I watched Eli drive away.

That was strange. _"Okay just...see you tomorrow."_ He was going to tell me to be careful. He cares about me. Huh. That's interesting. I walked home, thinking about me and Eli's relationship.

Adam's POV:

"Dude, you seem tense." I said to Eli. His hands were gripped tightly on the steering wheel, and some top 40 radio station was on. Usually Eli would pretend to puke before changing the station, and this time he didn't even change the station.

"Tense?" Eli said, trying to loosen up. It wasn't working. I knew he was worried about Clare walking home by herself. _He's probably going to call her right when he gets home_, I thought.

"Never mind." I answered. I looked out the window.

"This isn't the way to my house, you know." I looked at him. His look looked more murderous than caring. He didn't answer.

I noticed something moving far ahead of us on the sidewalk. It was a person, a girl. With short curly hair...

"Eli, are you_ following_ Clare?

"I just want to make sure she gets home safe."

I really couldn't believe him. I know he likes her and all, and he was scared she was going to get run over, but this was a little paranoid. Even for Eli.

"Dude, don't you think you're overreacting just a tiny bit?" I said to him.

He glanced at me and slammed on the brakes.

"You're right." Eli sat there with his hands on the wheel for about 3 minutes with no talking. He started driving and went forward to make a u-turn. _That was strange_, I thought to myself.

We drove for about 5 seconds when I yelled,

"STOP!"

Eli slammed on the brakes yet again, but this time he did look worried.

"What" He asked, looking out the windows. I knew he was looking for Clare.

"I don't see Clare up or down this street and there's a gang in that alley and they're surrounding someone! Eli it might be-"

But by this time Eli was already out the door running towards the alley.

I got my phone out and called 9-1-1.

Clare's POV:

As I was walking home I heard footsteps way behind me. It had already gotten dark and I quickened my pace.

_It's only your imagination, Clare. Your house is only a few blocks away._ I tried to reassure myself, but I failed. I could hear voices now too, and the footsteps had gotten louder. Suddenly I could see guys coming out of the alley in front of me. I turned around, and, to my luck, there were more. Gosh, how could I be sarcastic at this moment in time? I hang out with Eli too much.

_This is freakishly like _Twilight, I thought to myself. Except Eli-I mean Edward-isn't here to save me. My heart started pounding. I thought I heard a car in the distance, but it screeched to a halt. No one was going to save me.

The men were getting close now. I retreated into an alley that had a street on the other side. It took me a while to realize that there was a locked gate there. By then, though, the guys were coming into the alley behind me. I heard the car start again. I could see headlights. _Please, please see me._ I silently prayed. The car suddenly came to a halt, screeching again.

_Yes,yes, yes. Thank you, God. _

I heard a car door slam. I couldn't see who got out because of the men in front of me. They had finished saying things to me now, which I had before put out of my head. They turned around to see who was coming towards the car. I didn't care who my savior was. That is, until I heard him yell my name.

"Clare!" I recognized the voice. That was...

"Eli!" I almost laughed this was so much like Twilight. I wanted to cry more than laugh, though. I heard Eli come down the alley and punch one guys stomach. When he fell to the ground I could see Eli's face.

By then I was tearing. More because Eli had come than because the men had come.

The men were saying more things now, mocking Eli and threatening to beat him up. Me and Eli were still looking at each other. He looked away from me and looked up at one of the guys who was almost going to punch him in the jaw.

"The police..." The guy said. They must have heard the sirens. They all ran down the alley. I was still wondering why the guys hesitated before trying to mess with me or Eli. It just seemed strange.

I walked over to Eli and hugged him, putting my arms around his neck. He didn't respond. I whispered,

"Thank you." With a shaky breath and he put his arms around me then. I then noticed the flashing red and blue lights. Eli and I walked out of the alley and saw that the gang members were being handcuffed. Eli hadn't said a word. A police officer came over to us and asked what happened.

"I was walking home..." The police officer interrupted.

"Alone? It's 10:30."

We explained everything, me telling more because it was I who was cornered. We told the police officers that the gang didn't seem to do much and hesitated a lot.

"Eli." I looked at him.

"Yeah?" He seemed to be getting more relaxed. I almost saw him smirk.

"I'm glad that your here, and that you were here to save me-" He smirked when I said "save."

"-but why were you coming down this street? Your house and Adam's house are down the other way."

Eli's smirk went away. He looked to the other side and, even in this darkness, I thought I saw his cheeks go red. I smiled.

"Never mind, Eli. It doesn't matter."

Eli's POV:

I would like to interrupt my reminiscing of Clare and I to tell you what was going through my mind when I began to follow her.

I usually wouldn't do this. I mean, she's walked home before at night, right? It's just for some reason, I felt extra protective of Clare that night. I had this weird feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen.

Adam had noticed. He definitely thought I was crazy. When he said he thought I was overreacting I realized I was. I screeched to a stop, surprising Adam.

When I started driving again I tried to not notice if Clare was on the sidewalk or not. When I didn't see her walking I kept driving until Adam yelled for me to stop.

He started talking and I saw the gang in the alley. They looked like they were in their twenties. None of them responded when I punched one. They all seemed really dumb, because me and Clare looked at each other while they just taunted us.

He was about to punch me when we heard police sirens. They ran away, but the cops got them. Clare hugged me, but I was a little overwhelmed. How did I know something was going to happen? Was I psychic or something?

I started to loosen up when the police said the guys had no weapons on them. They started to ask us questions and I started talking. Clare asked me why I was on her street. I turned away, embarrassed. And I never get embarrassed. She must of seen the look on my face because when I turned away she said never mind. I could hear her smiling. After that I drove Clare home. Adam was still in the front seat. Clare leaned in to the front and said,

"Thanks Eli." She kissed my cheek. I felt it go red. Okay. Clare was rubbing off on me with this blushing thing.

She turned to Adam and said, "Thank you too Adam." She got out of the car.

I was glad it was dark, because my cheeks were flaming like mad.

Clare's POV:

I walked in to the house, thinking my parents would be upstairs. Instead, my mom grabbed me and hugged me so tightly I was out of breath.

"Mom-" I choked out.

"Clare, honey, are you okay? The police called and told me you were cornered by a gang-"

"Mom, I'm fine I'm fine!" she took a step back from me. Great, the police called? I shouldn't of given them my house number.

"Oh, I know. Sorry."

"Didn't they tell you I was fine, Mom?"

"Well, yes, but you know how moms are." She laughed nervously.

"Anyway, why did you walk home? I thought you said your friend had a car?"

_Actually, he has a hearse, _I thought to myself. No way was I telling her that I hang out with a junior that drives a hearse.

"He does have a car, but I decided to walk home."

"This friend of yours. Is he your-"

"Ugh! No, mom. We're just friends. And it's not like we were alone. My other friend Adam was with us."

"Okay. Just, Clare, could you not walk home in the dark anymore? Please?'

"Okay Mom. I'm going to bed."

I walked upstairs and flopped down on the bed. Before I had a chance to change or brush my teeth, I drifted off to sleep with the the thoughts of a boy in black at the back of my head...

Eli's POV:

Sorry for that interruption before. I just really needed to let that off my chest, you know?

Anyway, I need to keep telling you about how Clare and I's first kiss happened.

We started filming. I'm actually not that bad an actor, if I do say so myself. (I can just hear Clare saying, "Conceited much?")

"Juliet, I will Join you in the after life." I picked up the Coke. "Death come quickly, so I can be with her ASAP." I took a swig.

"Romeo, you drank the poison high fructose cola beverage, no!" I looked at Clare, knowing this was the part where we kissed. I looked over at her. We both leaned in, and-

You know the next part. I'm not going to explain how I felt when we kissed, because one word describes it:amazing. I fell to the table and let my thoughts roam. They immediately went to Julia. When I sat up Clare wanted to shoot it again. I knew what that meant.

I made an excuse and didn't do another take.

Later, at night, I thought about things. I really wanted to be with Clare. I knew that.

But I couldn't. I promised Julia I would never love again.

Hold up, did I say _love_? Well, I just meant in the future. If I started to date Clare. (All of you are saying, _Sure you did, Eli. Sure you did._)

Anyway, I decided that I couldn't just be friends with Clare. I like her too much. But I promised Julia, my first love, my everything, that I would never love anyone after her.(Technically I promised her tombstone.)

The next day I gave Clare the cold shoulder. I could tell she was hurt, and it hurt me to see her like this, but I kept my promise to Julia. Clare tried confronting me a few times, but I only led her away. I kept congratulating myself for keeping my promise, but I wasn't happy. Not at all.

Then came that day where Clare showed up at my doorstep. I know I acted as if I wasn't glad to see her, but a tiny bit of me was. She almost took off on her bike, but I stopped her:We were having a fight. She was about to take off on her bike in the _almost_ night. Sound familiar?

I brought her to my spot. My Julia spot. I explained everything. She felt bad for me. Back in that car I was thinking, _Why are you sorry? It was my fault._ But now I'm thinking differently, because, that same day, before I went to bed, I remembered something that I had forgotten the day she died.

Julia and I were talking about death. This was only when we had just started dating, when I had just turned 15. I remembered her saying something.

_Eli, if one of us dies, we have to promise the other one to move on._

_Julia, I'm never going to like anyone as much as you._

_Eli. Promise._

_Okay, Jules._

I sat upright in bed. Julia didn't want me to not fall in love. I smiled remembering the great person she was.

The next day Clare and I were talking again. Adam noticed, and I told him that I told Clare about Julia. Clare told me that she would give me time to get over Julia. I smiled at her, thinking to myself that I might have found someone greater.

And I didn't even get mad at myself for thinking that.

* * *

**So, how did you guys like it? I didn't like this chapter much, actually. I thought the whole gang thing was cliched and stupid. Well, the only way for me to find out is YOU! Please tell me! Thanks!**


	3. Needs Gum Stat

**Haven't written in days...but what do you care, none of you reviewed my second chapter! Whatver. I'll forgive you if you give good reviews **

* * *

* * *

on this one! Beware: this chapter is much, much shorter than the last two. Sorry! School! Tired! Have to wake up early tommorow! Hopefully if I don't post tommorow I will post on wednesday.

Clare's POV:

I woke up, thinking about what had happened last night. I was cornered by a gang...Eli had saved me...and by the time he dropped me off at my house he was already over it. I glanced at the clock and it started ringing. I had woken up before my alarm, and I wasn't even tired. I was probably just excited to see Eli.

But why?

I got out of bed and took a shower. It was just strange how everyone let it go about last night. Sure they didn't have any weapons, but I still could of gotten hurt. I got dressed and went downstairs, completely not caring about makeup.

"Mom, can you drive me to school?" I yelled upstairs. I didn't hear an answer. I assumed she was still sleeping and didn't want to bother her, so I texted Eli.

_Hey Eli. Do you think you could pick me up? My moms sleeping._

I got an answer almost immediately. _Sure thing, Edwards. Be there in 5._

I suddenly imagined myself hugging the phone to my chest and sighing. I laughed at the idea.

Eli's POV:

I had forgotten about last night. Well, not literally, but I told myself to. Clare wasn't really in any danger, was she?

Great. I'm thinking about it. I got ready for school and was about to shove a waffle in my mouth when I got a text. I saw it was from Clare and I smiled. She asked me to drive her to school and I happily obliged.

I got in Morty and started driving. I stopped when I got to Clare's house. She must have been looking through the window because she went out of the house right when I stopped.

"Just couldn't wait to see me until school, could you?" I had my smirk slapped on my face.

"Good morning, Eli." She was ignoring my greeting. I like this girl.

"So, why couldn't your mom drive you again?" I said as I started driving.

"I called up to her this morning, but she didn't answer. I'm guessing she was still sleeping. Probably overwhelmed from all that happened last night."

"You told your mom?" I asked. That's not something I would do. My mom knows zip about my social life, but Clare seems like the type of person that tells her mom everything.

"The cops made us tell the our numbers, remember? So they could call our parents?"

"Oh yeah." I had forgotten that.

We arrived at the school and we both got out.

"See ya later."

"Bye."

Last night I had realized that I was over Julia. I still had her in my mind, and she still had that place in my heart, and she would always be my first love, but I didn't need to pretend like I would never love again. I just didn't think I could go up to Clare and be like, "Hey Clare. I'm over my dead ex-girlfriend, so we can date. See you in English." I needed a _plan._

Then it came to me. Clare does need a way to thank me for saving her last night, doesn't she?

Clare's POV:

This was so weird. Why was everyone acting as if nothing happened last night? It could have been serious. Eli's acting as if all that happened was I got a paper cut.

I had been thinking about why Eli was on my road. I thought about it, and I had heard a car in the distance when the guys cornered me.

Was he...following me?

Yeah right. Leave it up to Clare Edwards to imagine those kinds of things.

But...he had blushed when I asked him...

_Get a hold of yourself, Clare._ I told myself.

Eli's POV:

"Do you have gum?"

"Yeah, why?" Adam answered. I didn't have time for this. My French class started in 5 minutes.

"Because my breath smells bad." Was I really explaining this?

"Dude, who's smelling your breath in the next 5 minutes?" _A girl with short curly brown hair and blue eyes_, I thought, but I wasn't saying that.

"I just like gum, okay?" I realized that sounded rude. Adam's eyes widened.

"Okay, Eli. Calm down." He handed me a strip.

"Thanks."

I turned around and went to Clare's locker. She was there. Just as I planned. I smirked.

"You know, Clare, I've been thinking."

She smiled, her blue eyes glinting. "About what?"

"I've found a way you can help me for saving you last night."

"And what's that?" She was still smiling. Completely clueless about what was about to happen.

"Can you help me study for my french exam?" I was smirking.

Now she looked confused. "But class starts in two minutes."

I leaned down a tiny bit. "This wont take that long." And crashed my lips onto hers.

Clare's POV:

Eli was kissing me. Elijah Goldsworthy was kissing me. I wasn't thinking about anything at this moment. I couldn't even remember my name. It felt like we were there forever, yet it felt so short. Eli stood up straight. He was smirking. "Got to make that French Exam."

What was the point? He was already getting an A.

* * *

**Did you like how I took the general idea of their kiss and changed it a bit? Should I be more original? Should I be less original? How should I know? Oh yeah, by you! PLEASE REVIEW! In your review, could you also tell me how to veiw how many hits I have? Thanks!**


	4. Alli? Oh, I remember her!

**I haven't updated in a while; this chapter took me a while to write even though it's mostly dialouge. Hopefully next chapter will be less of all that talking.**

* * *

Eli's POV:

I walked through the halls, feeling more confident than I ever had been. I has just kissed Clare Edwards. Everybody should be parting in the hallway and bowing down.

I chuckled to myself at the idea while taking my seat in French.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, you are late." The teacher said, though it sounded more like, "Mista Golzwoothee, you ar late." With her french accent.

"Sorry Miss Bernard, I was just practicing my French." I said, winking at her.

Her eyes went really wide and she said, "Well do not let it happon agen!"

I took the exam, sure of myself I was getting every answer right. When she passed the tests back at the end of class(she sure was a fast grader) I had gotten a C-. So much for getting every answer right.

I went out of the classroom, obviously thinking about Clare. I went to my locker and felt my lips pulling themselves in to a smile when I saw Clare at my locker.

Clare's POV:

I was really happy, but also confused. What should I say to him? Should I wait for him to say something to me? The dance was tonight...maybe I should ask him to it? No, that would seem pushy. I really had no idea what do do.

Until I saw Alli.

Yeah! Alli! My best friend! Wow, did I really forget about her? It's been so long since we talked...Almost 3 weeks! I was surprised she hadn't come to me though, asking about Drew advice or something. I ran up to her.

"Alli!"

"Clare!" She came up and hugged me.

"What was that for?"

"We haven't talked in so long! I forgot you existed!" She said. Yeah, same old Alli.

"Actually, Alli, I came to talk to you about...boy...advice." I said, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, is that what you call that emo friend of yours?" She answered sarcastically.

"Shut up, Alli." I said, smiling. "So, Eli kissed me before, and-"

"HE KISSED YOU?" She practically yelled. "Tell me EVERYTHING."

"Alright, just calm down, Alli. This was my kiss, not yours, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it, Clare. I don't have all day."

"So, he just came up to me, and kissed me."

"Come on Clare, he couldn't of just kissed you without saying anything."

"Okay, fine. He came up and told me that I was going to have to thank him for saving me last night-"

She gave me a look of confusion. "Long story, I'll tell you some other time." She just shrugged.

"Go on."

"I asked him how I was going to thank him, he said I could help him study for his french exam-"

Alli half squealed, half giggled at this.

"-and I said that there was only two minutes left before class, and then he whispered in my ear that 'this wouldn't take long'-"

"Eeek!"

I turned to her. "Alli, I can't tell you this if you're going to shriek every 5 seconds."

"Okay, okay, continue, you were getting to the good part! God, your romantic life is so much more entertaining than mine."

"Alli, this is not my_ romantic_ life. And about that, how's your relationship with Drew going?"

Alli groaned. "Stop ignoring the subject, Clare. We'll talk about Me and Drew _after._"

She really wasn't giving this up. "Alli, that's pretty much it. He whispered in my ear, which I have to admit sent chills up my spine, and then he kissed me. End of story."

Alli looked disappointed, like she expected me to say that I'm madly in love with Eli.

"Anyway," I started. "How come you haven't come to me about Drew?"

Alli looked at me. "About that..."

"Spit it out, Bhandari." I said, using a line Eli would use.

"I've kind of been hanging out with..."

"Yes..."

"Jenna."

I stood there, looking at her. Just blinking.

"She's been really nice, Clare."

"Alli, she just told the whole school I got a boob job a few weeks ago! And now your her friend?" I asked, being harsher than I needed to.

"Clare, Jenna's pregnant." Alli whispered. I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous when she said that. Kc was my first love, after all.

"Oh, and your just going to sit next to her when Kc and Jenna cuddle over their child?"

"Clare, Kc left Jenna." Again I looked at Alli.

"What?" I asked, very confused.

"He said he didn't want to deal with a baby, so...he left her. She needs a friend right now. You know, you could try being her friend, too."

All that could go through my mind was _that jerk...that jerk...that jerk._ I felt no jealousy, or emotion for Kc anymore. I actually felt sympathy towards Jenna.

"Yes...of course, Alli. I'll be friends with her."

Alli smiled. "Now, about me and Drew. We're dating, but all we do is make out. It's kind of sickening. Look my lips are getting chapped-" She leaned up to show me, but I put my hand in front of my face.

"I believe you Alli." She giggled.

From then she told me all about her and Drew while I patiently listened. I have to admit, my mind did keep going back to Eli.

"Alli." I interrupted her. "You never told me how I should approach Eli."

"Oh yeah." She said, with her head tilted to the side. "I suggest going up to him, talk like you normally do, and if he doesn't mention the kiss or say anything about both of you, then you have to bring it up yourself."

I smiled. "Alli, I miss your boy advice."

She smiled back. "I know you do." Just then the bell rang and our free period was over.

"I'm going to go meet up with Eli." I said.

"Good luck!" She said back.

"Oh, and Alli, tell Jenna that she and I are cool."

"Gotcha, Clare."

We went separate ways and I went towards Eli's locker. He should have been getting out of French about now. And, I was right. He was there. I saw his face light up when I saw him see me and mentally smirked. (I have been hanging out with Eli too ,much, haven't I?)

"How was your French Exam?" I asked, leaning against the locker next to his.

"Not too good. I was hoping you would help me study for my next one." He asked, raising his eyebrows hopefully. I frowned.

"What is it?" He said, suddenly concerned.

"Can you just ask me already?" I blurted out.

I realized he was trying to hide a smirk. "Ask you what?"

"You know, if, um,uh-" He cut me off.

"Clare, I heard there's some Vegas dance thing tonight, you want to go?" He asked, this time not hiding the smirk.

My mouth gaped open a tiny bit, then closed immediately. "Yes!" I said, a little too enthusiastically. I cleared my throat and said, "I mean, uh, yeah, sure."

"Come on Clare. The fact that you're _dying_ to go with me is a little too obvious to cover up with clearing your throat."

"Sure, Eli. Just make sure we're not going in a hearse, or people will really think I'm dying."

He was about to smirk when Fitz came up. Always ruining my day by ruining Eli's.

"Hey Eli, this fight with you and Adam isn't over."

"What you just said right there made me so scared, Fitzy. I am totally going to avoid you now!"

I whispered in Eli's ear, "Which is what you should be doing."

Fitz just glared at Eli and then went out the door with his friends.

"How long are you going to keep this going on for?" I asked, annoyed.

"As long as it takes for him to get expelled." Eli said, still angry about Fitz.

I almost turned away but he grabbed my arm.

"Clare, don't be mad at me. I don't want you stepping on my feet while we're slow dancing."

I smiled. "I would be stepping on your feet even if I wasn't mad at you. I'm not that great of a dancer."

"Yeah, neither am I." He said. I giggled. Eli took out his wallet and handed me a twenty.

"What's this for?" I asked, confused.

"Okay, would you rather us sneak in to the dance?" Him and his sarcasm.

"Oh. The tickets!" I yelled. I felt my cheeks go red.

"Yes, Miss Edwards. Can you buy them for us? I'm going with Adam to the Dot for lunch."

"Yeah, sure." Eli smirked and walked away. I looked at his locker. _He didn't even close it._ I was about to shut it when I saw something in there.

* * *

**I'm kind of deciding what's supposed to be in the locker. I have an idea, but...I don't know. Don't give me any ideas! I want to do it myself!**

**CAN ANYONE TELL ME HOW I'M SUPPOSED TO SEE HOW MAY HITS I HAVE? Thanks! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Gutar Pick? Or Shark Tooth?

**I figured out what to put in the locker. It's going to be good. Lots o drama in this chapter. Like All falls down part 1, but different. You'll see what I mean. **

**Anyway, I made a mistake that I don't know if anyone will notice. I'll tell you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Eli's POV:

I didn't mind being turned in to a mushball by Clare. She did make me mushy.

**(RANDOM AUTHOR'S NOTE: That mushy thing was random. I just thought it sounded funny coming from Eli.)**

That's why I put it in the locker. With my note. To let her know.

Clare's POV:

I looked in to the locker and saw Eli's guitar pick/shark tooth necklace. There was a note attached to it.

_Dear Clare, _

_I hope this clears up your being mad about Fitz. I know it's not much, but it's yours._

_Love, Eli_

_Love Eli_. I backed against the lockers and stood there, holding the necklace

Does that mean we were dating? Well we were going to the dance together...

I went to class before I was late and tried to pay attention. It just wasn't working. When the class ended I went to buy the tickets before I exploded with feelings.

"Two please." I said to the secretary. I gave her the twenty and she handed me two oversized playing cards.

"Two tickets." I heard someone say. I turned around. _Fitz_. "Quite a gamble. That boy of yours might not make it to Vegas night." Was he serious?

"Hurting Eli won't solve anything." I said, trying to make a point.

He didn't answer, so I started talking again. "I'll do anything to end this feud."

"Anything?" He said. It sounded more like an exclamation than a question.

"As long as it doesn't break any commandments." I said. My religion was stricter than the law to me.

"You got plans tonight?"

"Uh. Yeah, kinda." Duh!

"Break em. Fitzy needs a date to Vegas night."

Did he really just say that? "Excuse me?"

Fitz made a face as if to say, _You heard me._

"I, uh...have to think about it." I didn't wait for him to respond and ran away. I had to ask Eli. I knew what he would say, but maybe he would have a better way to handle it, so we wouldn't be worrying at the dance. I figured Eli was still in class when I didn't find him. Instead I found Adam slumped against the lockers, doing homework.

"Adam!" I sat down beside him.

"What's up Clare?" He said.

"Fitz asked me to the dance." He looked up.

"I have a million things running through my head right now so I'm just gonna say it like this. First of all, _Fitz_? Second of all, Eli told me you two were going together," His eyes went to my neck where Eli's necklace was. "So you're officially an item now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not the point, Adam. Fitz threatened to hurt Eli...and you if I didn't go to the dance with him."

"Well what did you say?"

"I told him I was going to decide."

"Well tell him no."

"Adam, you don't understand. This fight is never going to end unless I get in the middle."

"I'm sure Eli won't want you to."

Just then someone came up to us. "I won't want her to what?"

Eli's POV:

I got out of class my thoughts swimming of Clare and the dance tonight. I rounded the corner and saw Adam and Clare talking. I heard Adam say, "I'm sure Eli won't want you to," which confused me. Maybe it was something about the dance and Clare was going to say, "It's a surprise!"

No. Instead, they both just sat there and Clare looked uncomfortable.

"Spit it out, Edwards." She stood up and looked down.

"Fitz asked me to the dance." My eyes widened.

She looked up and saw my expression. She put her hands up. "I didn't say yes, but...you have to listen." She paused to see if I was going to say anything. "He threatened to hurt you and Adam if I didn't go with him.

"This isn't your fight to end, Clare. It has nothing to do with you." I said harshly.

"Can you calm down? I didn't give him a straight answer. I said maybe."

"If you want this fight to end so badly then I'll end it. After school. Before the dance. Just don't go with that...thing."

She smiled. I smiled. Her smile? It was contagious. I looked down at her neck and smirked, knocking the smile out of it's place. She blushed.

"Oh yeah." She started, looking down. "Thanks for the necklace by the way."

"No problem."

Clare took out her phone. I went behind her and looked who she was texting. I saw,

_want 2 get reddy for the dance togthr in 1 hour? _Clare saw me looking, but she didn't mind until All sent her a message back that said, _OMG! did eli ask u?_

Clare put the phone in her pocket and blushed again.

"I have an hour until I meet Alli. Coffee?"

"I'm flattered, Clare. I know you want to spend as much time with me as possible,-"

She raised her eyebrows as if to say, _you wish._

"-but if you want me to end this fight with Fitz, I'm going to need to use this time to figure out how." It was true. I couldn't just apologize to him, even if that was what Clare wanted me to. Actually, I might not even end the fight. Let's just let Clare think that I was going to.

"Okay. Pick me up at seven?"

"See you." I turned and walked towards the door.

I saw Fitz and his monkey crew outside, which just made me angry. I pushed the door open.

"Your a big man, Fitzy. Using Clare to get back at me."

"Hey, girl came to me, man. I guess she's looking for a boyfriend who wears less eye makeup than she does." I disregarded what he said about Clare coming to him, because it was obvious it wasn't true. I also disregarded the makeup, because we wear about the same amount. I don't wear more than her. That's just ridiculous.

"Clare just wanted me to tell you that she won't be able to make it tonight. Well, she will, but that's just because I'm driving her. Because I'm going with her. Because, well, she doesn't like you Fitz." I waited for his response. He waited for me to continue. "You see, Fitzy, Clare likes me. She doesn't like seeing me get hurt, like I don't like seeing her get hurt. Capish?"

Fitz had a murderous look on his face, but it couldn't match mine. Not one bit. "Get on with it." He growled.

"Happy to." I smirked. "The more you hurt me, the more Clare dislikes you." I left out the part that if I get in a fight with him Clare gets mad at me.

I continued. "How 'bout we just end this, right here, right now. No more fights between me, you, and Adam. You just have to apologize."

Fitz turned to his friends and they all laughed. "You want _me_ to apologize?"

"You are the bully in this relationship, aren't you?"

Fitz picked me up by my shirt and said, "who's gonna make me?" I took in a whiff of his breath.

"Wow. Adam wasn't kidding about the smell." Fitz put me down harshly and I fell to the ground. "You, know what, _Mark?_" I looked up at him and started to walk away backwards. "I'm leaving now. Because I don't want this fight to go on forever. Forget about keeping you scared. This is ending." I turned around and ran towards Morty. This was_ so_ not over.

* * *

**:0 Drama! Did you guys like how Eli gave Clare his necklace? I thought it was cute and *lol* mushy. ha. Anyway, the mistake was that Eli said he was going to lunch with Adam but instead he went to class while Clare and Adam chatted. Sorry, but I can't change it. Next chapter will hopefully be the dance!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :) And please can someone tell me how to see how many hits I have?**


	6. Vegas isn't so hot after all

**I am so sorry for taking this long! But you will thank me, because this is so far the longest chapter! Yes, it icludes the dance. I would like to thank all my readers, and apologize to people who think I'm confusing. Sorry! Anyway, this is more than the dance, but not much more. Hope you enjoy the long chapter!**

* * *

Clare's POV:

I was surprisingly okay with having Jenna at my house, getting ready for the dance. She seemed much nicer, and she even apologized for being so mean to me by stealing "that jerk" away from me.

I guessed my mom was out, which was strange because she had slept in late from what I had remembered this morning. Neither of my parents were home, so Alli, Jenna,and I got the house to ourselves.

I got out my dress. It was a silver dress that had a bow and tiny flowers on it. It was something I already had; I didn't have time to go dress shopping. I got out a little matching gray cardigan and short silver heels.

"Ooh la la, Clare!" Alli said. I rolled my eyes and started curling my hair. Alli was wearing a strapless hot pink mini, which was so like her. She had a pink and white boa to go with it. Jenna was wearing a sparkly blue dress, which showed her baby bump. Alli gave her a white boa to cover it up.

I touched the necklaces on my neck. First, the cross that I always wear, and second, Eli's. It didn't suit me very well, but it was the second thing he had given me that was his own. I really liked the headphones, but this, well...I'd rather Eli have it. And it didn't;t go well with my dress, at all. I took the necklace off.

This was going to be a fantastic night. If it wasn't for Eli and Fitz.

Eli's POV:

I threw on a black button down shirt, with the first few buttons unbuttoned. I put a pair of black skinny jeans on and tucked the shirt in while putting on a belt. I was in all black, and was about to put a black blazer on, when I looked at the back of my closet.

Blood red.

I threw the black blazer on the floor, not bothering to put it back in the closet. I saw the red blazer and threw it on. I looked in the mirror. Wow. I looked good in red. Who knew?

Oh yeah, my mom. The person who bought me the blazer.

I went over to my dresser to grab my necklace when I realized I had given it to Clare. I was glad she liked it, but that _was_ my favorite(and only) necklace. It suited me more than it did her. My neck felt empty. I let my hands go up to my neck and then they dropped. I had already given the necklace to Clare. I couldn't ask for it back.

I walked downstairs and saw my mom in the kitchen. I don't talk to her much. I guess I'm kind of a stereotypical moody teenager, but she tries her best with me.

"Why are you all dressed up?" She asked, pretending to look interested. I looked for my keys.

"I'm going to the dance at my school." She looked up, actually interested now.

"Really? With who?" I rolled my eyes. God! Where were those keys?

"You know you don't need to have a date to go to this dance."

She looked disappointed. "So your not going with anybody?

"I never said that." Ohmygod. Where where Morty's keys?

"So you are going with somebody?" My mom looked confused and like she didn't care either way anymore. I saw my keys. Finally! I grabbed them and Clare's corsage.

I walked to the door, said "Yup," smirked, and left.

While I was driving to Clare's house I realized that my mom really doesn't care what goes on in my life. She just wants to seem like a good parent.

I walked up to Clare's doorstep and knocked. A blonde girl I've seen Clare give a cold glare at answered the door. She said, "Speak of the devil," and pointed to me while looking in the other direction. Then Clare came over.

Clare's POV:

I had just had to explain all the violence that had gone on between Eli, Adam, and Fitz, to Alli and Jenna. That was fun.

_Knock, Knock._ Eli was here. I almost squealed as if I was Alli. Ha. I can imagine Alli doing that. You know, for Drew. Not for Eli. Obviously.

Anyway, when Jenna answered the door she said, "Speak of the devil," which made me blush. I walked over and Eli looked me up and down, smirking.

"Talking about me, Edwards?"

I rolled my eyes. "You wish, Eli.'

I noticed his jacket and raised my eyebrows. "That's a new color for you."

He looked uncomfortable. "Well, it was all I had."

"That's a lie. I've seen you in black blazers. And anyway, you don't have to lie, I like it."

"It does look good on me, doesn't it?" Now he was smug. Then I remembered the necklace.

"Be right back." I ran in to the house and Jenna said, "Back so soon?" which wasn't very funny, but I took the necklace of the dresser.

"Alli, make sure to lock the door when Drew comes for you and Jenna."

"Bye Clare! Have fun!" Either she wanted me to be with Eli, or she wanted to get rid of me. Probably the first. Hopefully.

I went outside and closed the door. I saw Eli glancing at the necklace as if he missed it, but then he looked at me again and smiled. Not a smirk. A smile. "I'm really glad you liked the necklace." When he said that, he didn't sound as if he meant it.

"Eli, I really appreciate that you want me to have it, but..." I put it around his neck.

"This is yours." I said to him. "I know you want it back. And besides, I still have your headphones."

He looked surprised, but pleased. He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked to the hearse. "After you."

That reminded me of when we went to the Dot the day before. When we weren't even dating. And now we were. It seemed so surreal, how I was dating Eli. We just seemed like flirty friends. I got in the the hearse.

"So why did you name your hearse Morty?"

Eli laughed. "I'm surprised you couldn't figure it out yourself."

Then it got to me. "Oh!" I drew the "oh" out really long, and Eli laughed again.

"You never learned that 'Mort' means death?"

I blushed. " I just wasn't thinking."

Eli did a fake gasp. "That's a new low for you, Ms. Edwards. Not thinking?" I laughed.

At least I was happy at that moment.

Eli's POV:

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. Be back in a few." I got up from the poker table that Clare, Adam, and I were at. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the little bottle in it.

I must have sounded urgent, or tense, because I saw Clare give Adam a confused look. I left the table and went looking for..._him._ Ugh. Even saying "him" makes me sick. I looked around the tables and didn't see Fitz. Great. If he didn't come then my plan was foiled.

I turned around and recognized the back of Fitz's head. I made the decision to let him see me first. Fortunately he turned too and saw me.

"Hey, Eli."

"Made the decision to apologize yet?"

supposed to be apologizing."

"I think you're the one that's should be apologizing." Was he kidding? What did I do? Sure, I got him arrested, but it was his fault.

"You know, you are so right. I am so sorry. Is this over now?" Say no. Say no.

"That's not gonna do." Fitz answered. Yes!

I put a confused look on my face.

"You said the words, but you didn't mean them."

"Then why don't we have a toast?" I said. This was going perfectly. I raised my eyebrows. With my bangs it looked like I was only raising one, which I can't do.

Clare's POV:

I saw Eli talking to Fitz. That got me very confused. First of all, Eli said he was going to the bathroom. Second of all, Eli said he was going to end the fight with Fitz. I pointed them out to Adam and we were watching them. Eli turned around to the punch table behind him. He poured two glasses of punch. He got out something from his pocket, but I couldn't see because someone started to stand in front of my vision. They went away after about five seconds.

Eli and Fitz knocked there cups together and drank. Suddenly Fitz started vomiting all over the place.

"Oh no he didn't." I said to myself.

"Guess he did." Adam said. I saw Eli laughing. I ran over to him.

"What did you do?"

"He didn't want to end it, so I kept it going for him." Eli was still smiling. What was his problem?"

"Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it." That made his smile go away. Good. I walked away, making a point that I was angry at him.

I went to find Fitz. I saw him at his locker.

"There you are. Are you okay?"

"Yup." Liar. He didn't look okay.

"He's always trying to come off as this fearless, tough guy. But, I fell for him." I was going to say, "Worst part is, I fell for him," but, according to me, that's not the worst part. The worst part is how he won't let go of this idiotic fight! "Guess that makes me-"

"A scaredy cat." That was kind of insulting, Fitz.

"I was going to say naive."

Then Fitz took something out of his locker and looked at me as if telling me to go. And I wanted to. "Well I should probably get back now." Fake smile. "See you around." I ran back as fast as I could thinking _I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. _About saying to Eli _whatever he does to you, you deserve it._ No one deserves...nevermind. I looked around and didn't see Eli, but found Adam.

"Adam!"

"What's up, Brutus?"

I didn't have time to respond to his comment. "Where's Eli?"

"If your going to lecture him again-"

"Fitz has a knife!" That shut him up.

"Do you think he's going to use it?" Oh my god, who cares? We're wasting time!

"I-I-don't know, just tell me where Eli is!"

"He went looking for you." Me? Why? He knew I was mad at him.

No time to think. Got to find Eli before Fitz does... "Tell Simpson."

Eli's POV:

Clare hated me. She hated me. It was so obvious. The way she told me that was...I don't know. Maybe I did deserve whatever he was going to do to me. I put in my earbuds. Man, I really need to get new headphones. These earbuds don't block out anything. It's so annoying!

I put on a screamo song, because that was really what I needed to listen to. Call me crazy, but to me screamo is as calming as the sound of waves. Sort of.

In my peripheral vision I saw someone coming towards me. When she came close I saw it was Clare. She ripped off my earbuds.

"Fitz has a knife." She looked as scared as any person could be. I couldn't care less. Why should she care? She said I deserved anything he did to me. She was right.

"This is where we run, let's go!"

"I'm not gonna let that jerk scare me." What were the odds that this wasn't a trick to scare me?

Just then I heard Fitz's voice. "Aw, don't you two look cute?" Clare turned around towards the speaker.

"You should go."

"Oh, now your on his side?" What was that supposed to mean? Of course she's on my side! I'm her boyfriend!

That sounds so right. Clare's boyfriend...

Wow. This is so off topic.

"I was never on your side, Fitz."

"It didn't seem that way when you were talking about Eli to me by my locker before." Was he serious? It was obvious he was saying that just to make me mad. Fitz walked closer and I noticed the knife in his hand.

Clare turned to me. "Eli, I didn't-"

"I know." Fitz walked closer.

"Please, Fitz, don't do this-"

"Shut up!"

I pushed her to the side. "Get away from me." Obviously I didn't mean it like that, it was just the first thing that came to my mind.

I looked at Fitz. "I'm sorry about before, about everything. You win." I wasn't going to die. He was just trying to scare me, right? I didn't want to die right here, right now, in front of Clare.

"I've heard that before." he pushed me back.

"I'm serious."

"So am I." He said. "You've had this coming for a while." I never thought he was going to kill me. This is Mike times 10.

"What's wrong, emo boy? No sarcastic comments?" Did he really think that I was going to make sarcastic comments when he was about to kill me? That wouldn't really help my chances here.

This whole time we were backing up. I reached the wall. "Someone's got to shut you up."

When he thrust the knife forward, my life flashed before my eyes. But only the bad parts.

"_Your father is gone, Eli."_

"_Where did daddy go?"_

"_He can never come back."_

"_You think you can get past me, Eli?"_

"_Uh-uh- no, Mike I-I just, um..." Mike punched me in the gut, which stopped me from talking._

"_I don't understand why you can't just listen to me, Julia! You're so friggin-"_

"_Well then maybe I should leave." She got out of Morty. I slammed my head on the horn._

"_Mrs. Timon, I can't hear you. Bad connection. What about Julia?"_

"_Julia-" Julia's mom was crying. "She's-" She took a deep breath. "D-d-dead." I dropped the phone._

"_Sorry. Sorry about your nards."_

"_About my-" Excruciating pain. That's what I experienced. _

"_There's something between us, Eli, and you know it."_

"_You're wrong."_

_'I'm not stupid! Either you like me, or you're a sociopath who likes to jerk people around and hurt them, and I know it's not the latter."_

_I gave her a cold glare._

"_Or is it?"_

"_I'm sorry I led you on." _

RANDOM AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know what I'm going to say is not really appropriate to the mood, but I just want to say that when Eli says "I'm sorry I led you on," he looks REALLY GOOD. Pay attention. Sorry for that interruption, I'll let you get back to reading.**

I slid to the floor, unaware of whether I was dying or not. I thought death would be more painful. Then I looked up and saw the knife stuck in to the wall.

He didn't stab me?

Clare rushed over and saw that I wasn't bleeding and I had no wounds. I heard Fitz say something, but I wasn't paying attention.

I was scared half to death.

Clare's POV:

I was scared half to death. Fitz was gaining on Eli with a knife in his hand.

I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I was stronger than that. I'm Clare Edwards. I did let out a few tears, though.

"Someone's got to shut you up." Fitz said to Eli.

When he jabbed that knife, it was the scariest moment of my life.

Just for a moment, I can't imagine what life would be like without Eli. How long have I known him for? Three months? That's how much he made an impression on me. I would be as sad as if Alli died, if not more.

I ran over to Eli, sure I would see a knife wound and blood all over the place, but I found nothing.

"Don't worry. You can bleach out urine stains." Fitz said. Then the police came.

"Hands up!" They took Fitz away. I helped Eli up and we walked silently towards the exit. Eli gave me an extra black blazer he had without saying a word.

"Lockdown's over, everyone go home." Simpson said. Eli and I walked out.

Eli spoke, which surprised me. "When I was 9 there was this kid Mike. His hobby was bullying me. No matter how fast I ran, he was always faster."

All I could say was, "You're not 9 anymore." With a much shakier voice than Eli's.

"Well neither are the bullies, so what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't have the answer." And I didn't. "But if it's this, I can't be with you." Eli flinched when I said this. It pained me to admit that to Eli, but I couldn't be around this danger all the time.

"Someone want to explain what happened?" Me and Eli told Simpson that we had lied. We told the story, shortened.

"There will be consequences." Simpson told us.

From then Simpson talked to Holly J about something she was sorry for, I didn't really hear her.

"I don't want to hear it. You let me down. All of you. When you come back home from break, you won't recognize the school at all."

We all took in that news and wondered what it meant for us.

Alli came up to me. "Clare, can Eli drive me and Jenna back to your house? I was thinking we could have a sleepover. I have...a lot to tell you." I noticed the dry tears on her face.

"I have a lot to tell you, too." I figured she noticed the dry tears on my face when I said that, because she gave me a hug. I walked over to where Eli was sulking.

"Um..." He looked up. I looked down. "Can you drive me, Jenna, and Alli to my house?"

"Sure." We walked over to his hearse and I waved Jenna and Alli over. I was about to sit in the front, but Jenna couldn't sit in the back because there are no seat belts, and she's pregnant. I could of sat in the front also, but Alli refused to sit in the back of a hearse, because there had been dead bodies there. Eli almost smirked when she said that, but he didn't.

I ended up sitting in the back, just like I had the day before. What flashbacks. Me and Eli were not dating. Eli and Fitz were barely fighting. And there was no trouble. Just three friends, hanging out at the Dot. I wish it could be the same now.

Eli's POV:

My hands were trembling as I drove to Clare's house. Jenna and her bump were squishing me, and Alli was whimpering the whole time. As I was driving I realized how everyone who was in Morty at that moment had a pretty suckish life. I didn't know why Alli's did, but she seemed pretty sad.

I reached Clare's house and Alli and Jenna got out. Clare fumbled with her purse, so since we were alone my mouth spoke for itself.

"Clare." Great. Now I'm probably going to get a lecture, if she even talks to me.

"What?" She didn't say it coldly, she just said it as if I were annoying her.

"Can we talk?"

She sighed. "Wait one second." She got out and closed the door. I thought she was going to just go in the house and not come out again, but instead she gave the house keys to Alli and walked back towards the hearse. She got in, but this time in the front seat.

She stared forward. We sat there for a few minutes, not saying anything. Suddenly she spoke up.

"I was terrified, Eli." I realized she was crying.

I turned towards her. "Clare, don't cry. It's going to be okay."

She looked at me. "You lied to me Eli. You said you would end it, and you kept it going. How am I supposed to trust you in the future? You know, you're messed."

She was so right. I don't deserve her. All she wanted was for the violence to end, and I continued, when it didn't need to continue.

"Your right. I am." I got flashbacks from last week when we had sat in the car and I told her about Julia. Clare said the same thing before I told her. Except this time, she knew what she was talking about.

I would be willing to do anything right now to get Clare to like me. I would never speak to a bully again.

"Clare. If you forgive me, I'll never talk to Fitz again. I'll ignore anything he does and avoid everything he does. Any other bully that comes up to speak to me, I won't make a comment. Clare please." I took her face in my hands, which forced her to look at me. Until she took her hands and place them on mine, which were on her face. She took my hands off her face.

"i don't know, Eli. I'll see you at school." For a millisecond I thought that meant Monday. Then I realized she meant int two weeks. I silently cursed myself over and over again for being an idiot.

This was going to be a long vacation.

* * *

**Don't worry, I'm not ending the story here. And the next chapter won't begin with school again. It will begin with the girls at Clare's. After a few days, a little suspense, and a whole lot of drama, the school will be in session again. Just so you know, I will not be going along with the promo because I really don't like the new Clare. Ugh.**

**Speaking about October 8th, I am excited. Although I am a little more excited for October 7th. Don't shoot me! October 7th is my birthday, so I have reason to be excited. I'm gong to be a teenager! (Yeah, I'm not one just yet. Laugh all you want, but that just means I'll be a teenager when you've already become an adult. So HA.)**

**Hoped you loved it! Hope you won't stop reading because you found out how you I am! Hope I will get the next chapter done quickly! Hope-**

**Okay, I'm getting annoying. PLEASE REVIEW. Was it good? Was it bad? Did it make you glad? Let me know.**


	7. Savior

Clare's POV:

I walked in to the house behind Alli and Jenna. We all were awkwardly standing in the foyer.

"I'm gonna call my mom and tell her I'm sleeping here." Alli said.

"Me too," Jenna replied.

"I'll get us pajamas." I told them. I ran upstairs and didn't realize that I didn't hear a sound or see a light on in my parents room. When I got in my room, I looked through my drawers, searching for pajamas that would fit Jenna. I found pants and camis for us and ran downstairs. Here. I threw each of them a pair and went in to the bathroom to dress.

I washed my face, hoping to wash off all the pain that I had gone through tonight. Unfortunately, that can't be done with water.

I slipped on my clothes. I walked back in to the living room where Alli and Jenna had already changed. Apparently, they don't mind getting dressed in front of another girl. Alli looked really sad.

As I sat down, Jenna must have noticed how sad I looked also. She spoke.

"Okay guys, what's up?"

Alli said in a shaky voice, "Clare can go first."

I sighed. "Alright. Remember what I told you about Eli and Fitz's fights?"

They both nodded.

"Well Eli said he would end the fight if I didn't go to the dance with Fitz. So, I didn't. I trusted him." A pause. "When we got to the dance, Eli looked like he was looking for someone. Then he said he had to go to the bathroom, but instead I saw him with Fitz. I think he put something in Fitz's drink, because Fitz started vomiting afterward.

Jenna glanced at Alli, but Alli looked as if she didn't care. Ha! She thought her problem was bigger than mine. "This is the scary part." I said to them to make Alli pay attention. It worked.

"I went by Fitz's locker to see if he was okay, and he took something out of it." I was building up the suspense very well. "A knife."

Both their mouths gaped open. "I was really scared. I ran to find Eli. He was listening to music by a locker. I ripped the headphones off his ears and told him Fitz was coming, but he didn't care. He said he wasn't going to let Fitz scare him. But then Fitz came. He said some stuff, and was holding the knife, and started backing Eli up to the wall, and I was really scared. Then Fitz jabbed the knife forward, but he stabbed the wall. Not Eli. It was strange, but I was really, really scared."

Alli and Jenna looked at each other. I had started crying again while telling the story. "I'm done." I said.

Alli cleared her throat. "My story can't top yours, Clare. I'm really sorry. I'll make this short and quick." She took a deep breath. "Drew cheated on me."

"I'm so sorry, Alli." I said, while Jenna said, "Oh my gosh, Alli. I'm sorry." But Jenna didn't look like she meant it. Her face looked as if she wanted to say that her life was a little worse. And she did say that.

"Well at least your baby's daddy didn't leave you." Wow. She was looking for attention. But, we all gave each other hugs.

"Want to go to sleep?" I asked. This night had been too much for all of us. Well, two of us at least.

"Yes." Alli and Jenna answered simultaneously.

In minutes Alli and I had settled on the living room floor while Jenna was on the pull out couch. She was sleeping there because...something about having to sleep in a real bed when you're this pregnant? I don't know what she said.

I had grabbed my (I mean Eli's) headphones off my table and put them in to my iPod. I laid down in my bed and listened to music. Eli had put on a lot of music that he listens to on my iPod. I found something that wasn't screamo, besides Dead Hand. It was a band called _Rise Against._ I found a song called _Savior _and put it on. I wasn't really listening to the lyrics until I heard the chorus.

_So tell me now_

_if this ain't love then how do we get out _

_cause I don't know_

_that's when she said I don't hate you boy I just wanna save you while there's still something left to save_

_that's when I told her I love you girl but I'm not the answer to the questions that you still have_

_whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh oh _

I sat straight up in my sleeping bag. She said "I don't hate you boy I just wanna save you while there's still something left to save..." That's exactly how I felt about Eli.

But the next line...that wasn't so much like Eli. "I love you girl..." Eli doesn't love me. If he did he wouldn't of lied to me. "...but I'm not the answer to the questions that you still have." Eli was the one who asked the question, "Well neither are the bullies, so what am I supposed to do?" And I said I didn't have the answer. But even so, I still have a few questions. But Eli does want to be with me. He wouldn't just say, "I'm not the answer. I can't be with you even though I like you." Wait, but he's done that before! He wasn't with me even though he wanted to, because of Julia. I kept listening to the song and listened to the chorus again.

It's ironic, isn't it?

Eli's POV:

I pressed shuffle on my iPod and laid down in bed. These earbuds were killing me. They kept falling out!

The first thing that came up was Alexisonfire, which I didn't feel like listening to, despite my earlier preferences. I skipped it and Savior by Rise Against was on. I had all the lyrics going over in my mind. I knew them all since I had listened to the song so many times. It was a really great song.

I was lipsyncing the words until I heard the chorus. There was something I had never noticed...

Wow. That was a lot like me and Clare. I listened to the song over and over again until I drifted off to sleep...


	8. Where did they go?

**I know the last chapter was terrible, sorry, I have writers block 24/7. I have never done shout outs before, but I decided to since there's only 2 people that reviewed my last 2 chapters.**

**marleyismyhoney: How many things in common? That's pretty cool. I'm not sure what Mayday Parade is, though. Sorry.**

**itwaslovee: I don't believe you. My story isn't _that_ good. I read your story, and it's good too. I was wondering if you just said that to me so I would read yours. :D haha.**

**Well, here it goes:**

* * *

Clare's POV:

I woke up with a stiff neck. Sleeping on the floor sucks. I got up and started to make breakfast. Cereal. Yum.

Alli woke up soon after I had started shoving spoonfuls of Rice Krispies into my mouth. I poured milk in her bowl. "Good morning."

"What's so good about it?" She grumbled, half asleep like me. Then I remembered all of what had happened last night. I groaned.

"Why does this have to be real life?" I said. Alli looked at me weird.

"What?" I answered. "I say strange things when I'm tired." Alli just shrugged.

"Hey. Where's your mom?" Alli asked me. That's when it hit me.

I hadn't seen or spoken to either of my parents since the night before last, when Eli "saved" me from that gang.

"I have no idea." I dropped my spoon and ran upstairs. I looked in my parents room. No sign of them. No note, no anything. I ran back downstairs and checked if either of their cars were there. Nope.

Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD. (Please forgive me for saying your name in vain.)

Eli's POV:

**LittleClareBearEdwards: **_Eli, please come to my house. It's an emergency. I'll explain when you get here._

_**LittleClareBearEdwards** has signed off._

I stared at the message. She was talking to me.

Shut up, Eli. It's an emergency. It has nothing to do with you. And anyway, Alli and Jenna are at her house also.

I got way too excited when I saw her name.

I quickly got dressed, wearing the same jeans from yesterday. I mean, come on. Is Clare really going to care?

Ha. That rhymed.

"I'm going out, mom."

"See you later, Eli."

I rolled my eyes at how she said that.

Fortunately, Morty was running fine that morning and I got to Clare's house in less than 5 minutes.

What I saw scared me half to death. Again.

There were three police cars outside of Clare's house. Alli and Jenna were standing outside looking slightly sad.

All I could think of was that Clare might of gotten hurt, which didn't even make sense since there was no ambulance.

"Where's Clare?" I asked/yelled to her two friends. Jenna opened her mouth but I spat out, "Nevermind," and walked inside.

There were a few cops in the place. Some inspecting the house, others talking to Clare.

Wait-Clare?

"Clare!" I yelled. She turned around, her pretty face paler than ever and stained with tears.

"Eli." She breathed out. "Thanks for coming." I have to admit, I was hoping she would be more like, "Eli! Thank god you came." And hugged me. Unfortunately, this was real life, where I wasn't sure if Clare had broken up with me or not.

"I'll be right upstairs," She said to a policeman. Then she turned to me. "Can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Sure." I said. I was closer to the stairs so I went up first and headed in the direction of what was obviously Clare's room. I sat on the edge of her bed. She looked at me uncertainly, and then looked at the bed. Then she sat down in her chair next to her desk. I almost rolled my eyes and said, _Same old Saint Clare_, but I didn't. This just wasn't the time.

"My parents disappeared," she said. My mouth gaped open. She continued and said, "I haven't seen them since the night when we went to The Dot. I didn't notice their absence until this morning. There was no note, and neither of them would pick up their phones, so I called the police."

"Clare-" I started to say.

"It's fine. I don't need any sympathy. What I need is to get out of here until the police find them. I need fresh air, or coffee, or something, just anything to get out of_ here."_ She said "here" as if we were at a garbage dump.

"Sure." I was trying to not ask what was going on between us. She was sad right now. All she needed was a friend.

At that moment, I hated the word _friend._

Clare's POV:

It took all my will power not to throw myself in Eli's arms when I turned around and saw him. His presence, his face, his eyes, _him. _This was just what I needed.

_Shut up Clare_, I told myself._ Your parents are missing and all you care about is Eli? Nice Clare, nice._

Why couldn't I just have Alli comfort me? She was my best friend. She could comfort me as much as Eli could. She knew more about me, so she could help me even more.

Why did I even invite him over? I completely forgot. But when I saw his face, all I could remember was fear and worry from Vegas night. Yes, I did get flashbacks.

I decided to talk to him upstairs, away from all the drama going on downstairs and my parents room. Soon they would inspect my room, so I didn't have much time.

Everything in my house reminded me of my parents an how they could have been dead at that moment. I forgot everything about Eli whenever I looked away from his (dazzling) green eyes.

"...What I need is to get out of here until the police find them. I need fresh air, or coffee, or something, just anything to get out of_ here." _I told Eli.

"Sure." He said. He looked really depressed, but I didn't notice it at the time.

I stood up from my chair.

He had already stood up so he got to the door first, but he opened it and stood there.

I was kind of in a daze and wasn't really paying attention, so when he held the door for me I had no idea what he was doing. I looked at him like he was crazy. He made a motion with his hand for me to go forward, and then I realized. I felt the blush on my cheeks risen.

I let out a small "oh." Eli couldn't help but smirk as I went through the doorway, but I couldn't blame him. It's hard to not laugh when I do something stupid like that.

We walked down the stairs and I told the police that I would be back in a few hours. We walked outside where Alli and Jenna were still standing.

"Both of you can go home. I'm going out for a bit." I hesitated. "With...Eli." I shot a glance at him behind me. He smirked.

Alli also glanced at Eli, which finally led to Jenna glancing at him.

"Okay, this isn't a glance-at-Eli party, you can all go home now." Eli joked. I figured he was trying to make me feel better. It was working. I tried to hide a smile by biting my lip.

Alli raised her eyebrows at me, and I raised mine back at her. She just shrugged.

"Come on, Jenna. They need some catching up to do. They haven't seen each other since last night." Alli said. I rolled my eyes while I could feel Eli's smirk boring into my head.

We walked to the hearse and went inside.

"Lets get out of here." He spoke to me as he put his foot on the gas.

* * *

**Sorry about how short it was. It's barely longer than the last one. Again, I apologize. So, last Thursday was my birthday. OCTOBER 7TH!**

**Anyways, next chapter will be where they go. I don't really want to make it a park, because a lot of people do that, so I wanna think of something a little more original. **

**Yesterday was the premiere, but I watched this morning because I forgot to record it. Couldn't watch it live, was somewhere else. ;) eclare in the next episode! What's wrong with Clare?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. You can think of it as your birthday present to me. Thanks. **


	9. I love everything about her

**You guys were waiting for it...a really long chapter! It's close to twice the amount of words for the last chapter, but nowhere near the 6th. Sorry.**

**This story is so unpopular, but I will still give shout backs to my minimal reviews.**

**marleyismyhoney- You're like the only reviewer I have who reviews every chapter! Thanks! And by the way, I looked up Mayday Parade, and they sound really awesome. I will definitely be buying some of their songs on iTunes with the gift card I got for my birthday!**

**EliandClare414-**** Thanks for the birthday wish, and the compliment!**

** PartyPooper845-**** i sent you a message back to your reveiw 'cause it was long. Hope you read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. **

Eli's POV:

I was already making her feel better. Her best friends weren't even making her feel better. I was. That must be good, right?

"Where to?" I asked her.

"The Dot?" She answered uncertainly.

"Absolutely!" I said. "Not."

I could feel her roll her eyes in the seat next to me. I told her, "We are definitely not going somewhere unoriginal like the Dot."

"And what do you mean by 'unoriginal?'"

"First of all," I started, "we go to The Dot all the time. Too familiar. Second of all, there will be a lot of people there, some people you will know will be there too. Now, would you really want someone trying to make small talk with you at a time like this?"

"No," she replied, "but why did you ask me in the first place if I can't choose?"

"Good point, Edwards. Then I'll choose."

I thought about going to a park, but I would get too many stares. I wouldn't mind, but Clare might and she didn't need that right now.

"Can we see a movie?" She asked.

"We can't talk if we're watching a movie."

"Why do we need to talk?" I didn't answer that. I practically had our whole conversation about "us" stored in my head.

"A mall?" She said.

"Too crowded and noisy."

She groaned. "Can we go _anywhere_?"

"I got it!" I yelled. I made a sharp u-turn to turn around.

"Ow!" Clare yelled.

"What happened?"

"I hit my head on the window, thanks to you. What did you make that turn for?"

"My house is that way."

"So?"

"We're going to my house. When you said "anywhere," that reminded me of how my house is in the middle of nowhere!"

"Then I'm glad that's where we're going," she said sarcastically, rubbing her head.

Clare's POV:

I had always hated those types of streets. Narrow, no street lights, broken down houses next to huge new ones. When I had gone to Eli's house to confront him about why he didn't like me, it wasn't on this street. That made me very confused.

"Did you move in the last week and a half?" I asked. "The house that I've been to wasn't this way."

He looked uncomfortable. "That was, um, my mom's house. This is my dad's."

I was surprised to hear his parents live in different houses. "Why didn't you tell me your parents were divorced?"

"It never came up." I shrugged it off. When I asked him why we were going to this one, he answered, "My mom is home at her house. My dad isn't here."

I stiffened. I got nervous about the idea of being alone with Eli at his house.

He must of noticed how quiet I got and how my breathing changed. "Don't get any ideas, Clare. It's just a better place to talk." He smirked. "And you'll _love_ the backyard."

I looked over at him, confused. He had his smirk on his face, and he looked very smug.

And I loved his smirk.

Eli's POV:

I loved how Clare would roll her eyes when I made sarcastic remarks instead of blushing like she used to. She's gotten more used to me, and I liked that. I also loved how I rubbed off on her and she would make sarcastic remarks right back to me. I also loved how nice she is, and how she would be nice to anybody, even Fitz, to make them feel better.

I loved how she was really smart in school, but how she had her dumb blonde moments, which made her even smarter for not being perfect. Which made her perfect. How she didn't have a typical stick-skinny body, how she didn't wear too much makeup, how her face would light up when she sees me, the way she dresses, how at the rare moments I get nervous around her, she wouldn't get nervous. I loved how even though she doesn't blush around me as much, she still does sometimes. How she brings out the best in me. How I'm able to talk to her about anything and have no secrets from her. How she's turned me into oatmeal for saying all this.

It was obvious. I was in love with Clare Edwards.

I looked over at her. She was sitting in a chair in my backyard. I told her she would love my backyard, and she did. It's huge. It's a whole big meadow, with woods far behind it. There are flowers in the meadow. The best part is, it's all natural and has no tending. I knew that she would love that.

I didn't have the keys to my dad's house with me, but I put in the number to the garage door, making it open. All we needed was a couple chairs. I got them and brought them outside, telling her we were going to sit in the meadow. We had sat there for about ten minutes. I was thinking about Clare, obviously. When you're outside, you think a lot clearer. It's like the fresh air goes in you brain and unlocks your "thinking clearly" cabinet.

Ha. Only Eli Goldsworthy would think of something as stupid as that.

Clare's eyes were closed, and I wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not. Although she looks really pretty when she sleeps, I wanted to see her eyes. Her blue, blue eyes.

Imagine if Adam could read my mind. He wouldn't be pretending to puke, he would actually puke at my mushiness.

"Clare," I said. She opened her eyes, granting my wish.

"Yeah?" I _loved_ the sound of her voice!

"I love you." Ha. Just kidding. I didn't say that! I'm too much of a wuss. Instead I said,

"Are we still dating?"

Clare's eyebrows contracted which gave her a thinking face that looked really cute.

OH MY GOD. What was wrong with me? What had I turned into? I wasn't even like that when I was dating Julia!

Clare answered. "Yes."

That really was not what I was expecting at all. I thought she would say no, and then we would talk about it. If she didn't say no, I thought she would give me a lecture first, and then we would end up together. But _this?_ Something was up.

"Really? You're serious?" She turned her head to the left, looking at me, and the sight of her eyes almost made me faint.

She smiled. "Eli,-" I had tingles up my spine when she said my name- "I know you're sorry, and I know it was mostly Fitz's fault. I know that I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me. Why shouldn't we be together?"

Right now, I was smiling. Yes-smiling. Not smirking. I felt like this huge weight was lifted off me. I had found the most amazing girl in the world. And she liked me too.

"You're smiling, Elijah Goldsworthy."

"I've smiled before."

"That's true, but even those 'real' smiles were lopsided. This one wasn't."

"I didn't know you looked at my lips so often, Edwards. That's interesting."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But you look at my eyes often enough to see where they're looking."

I fake pouted. "I thought you were going to say something about your lips, not your eyes."

"And why is that?" I love how she words things.

"Because then I could have made a remark about both of our lips, and had an excuse to kiss you."

"Sorry for ruining your day, Goldsworthy," she said, leaning in closer.

"Anyway you can repay me?" I replied, also moving in closer.

"I think I have a way."

In about a second, our lips met. It started out just a simple kiss, then turned into making out. You probably don't want to hear the details about it. (If you're like Adam.)

After about 15 minutes, we separated. We wouldn't of, but Clare got a phone call and she thought it might have been the police finding her parents. She was right.

"You found them?"

"_Yes, come to your house now, we will tell you the details there." _At least that's what it sounded like from what I could hear.

Clare hung up. "Eli, we need to go back to my house."

I stood up. "Okay. Lets go."

"Don't we need to put the chairs back?" Saint Clare strikes again!

"No, it's fine. C'mon."

We walked to the hearse and I drove her home.

When we got to her house there was only one police car outside. We took that as a good sign.

The cop was sitting inside his car. Clare and I made our way towards him. She looked really nervous, so I squeezed her hand and gave her a little smirk to cheer her up. Unfortunately, all she gave me was a sheepish smile, so I assumed I wasn't doing a good job at it.

"We have news for you, Ms. Edwards."

"Is it good news, or bad news?" Clare asked the officer.

"It's both. The good news is, we found your parents, and they're both fine." I saw Clare's face lit up, but I heard the cop mutter, "Physically, anyway." So Clare's parents weren't fine...emotionally? That's strange.

"What's the bad news?" Clare answered, preparing herself for the worst.

The police officer took a deep sigh. "Your father left your mom the night before last. I believe you were out with your friends at the time?" The cop took an involuntary glance at me. Really! Everyone was glancing at me today. First Clare, then Alli, then Jenna, and now a _cop_? Man, it really was glance-at-Eli day.

Clare gasped. "But..he c-couldn't of..._left_ us? My mom didn't say anything about it when I c-came home that night."

"Maybe she didn't tell you, but apparently when you cam home after the gang incident-"

"How do you know about that?" I interrupted and immediately regretted it.

"Don't interrupt a police officer, son." Why do all cops say _son_? I'm not their offspring, or a huge ball of fire in the sky. It's not like they're calling Clare _daughter_.

I have a really short attention span.

Anyway, the cop continued. "I know a few ways. When we were searching for records of 'Edwards' at the station, we saw the case with the gang from the other day. Also, some of the same police officers were here today, and were at the scene where this young lady was cornered the other day. They recognized her."

I felt really stupid. That was really obvious. He's a _cop_. I can't just be saying stuff like that to him especially when it's so idiotic.

"Back on topic," he started. "Apparently when you came home after the incident, and you went to sleep, your mother was miserable. She couldn't stand her husband leaving her _and_ something almost happening to her daughter that had happened to her other daughter." I looked over at Clare. What did he mean by that? Clare had a look on her face that showed she knew exactly what he meant. I didn't even know Clare had a sister.

"Your mother decided to drink a glass of wine, but a glass of wine turned out to three bottles of the 12% alcohol."

The look on Clare's face: horror struck. I wanted to comfort her, hold her, tell her everything was fine, but something stooped me. I regretted not doing it.

"Your mother decided to go find your father. She was very drunk, and she drove on the road drunk. Thankfully, she didn't get in to a car accident and didn't get hurt, but she was driving 80 miles per hour and got very far. The reason we didn't find her was because she was in a town 175 miles away. Someone had found her passed out- don't worry, it was just from the alcohol- and brought her to the hospital. She's being driven back as we speak."

Clare looked a little bit better, but she still looked like she could throw up. She was sickly pale, and soon looked worse. She opened her mouth, but then closed it. I spoke up because she couldn't.

"Thank you sir, for everything. We'll be going now." He just nodded and drove away. Nice guy.

Not.

Clare's POV:

I felt sick. My mom had alcohol poisoning, my dad left us. The only good thing in my life now was...

Well, Eli.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" Eli asked, leading me towards the front door with his arm around me. He was so...well, good.

I nodded my head. Eli paused. "So...is that a yes for the first or second question?" As I smiled a little bit and stuck up two fingers, meaning the second question, I couldn't help but notice how a single sentence from Eli could make me feel so much better. It was like we were made for each other.

Maybe we were.

**This was my favorite chapter so far. I don't think I've ever written so much romantic emotions. And especially from a boy! I have no idea if that's how boys think. I think I've read enough books/stories in boy's point of views to know, but... I can never be sure. I'm a girl.**

**Anyways, please PLEASE review. I want at least three. No updates for this story until I get three reviews! Haha I'm mean. (That just shows how unpopular this story is. I'm asking for three reviews.)**


	10. Brown and White Make Tan

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Really. All of you. I GOT 6 REVEIWS FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**amiraexoxo16:**** Thank you so much for being honest about my story. I really need some constructive criticism. **

**marleyismyhoney:**** Sucks for you! Just kidding. That's pretty harsh. You were grounded for ****_months_? That's severe. I feel for you. Anyway, what details make us alike? I would like to know.**

**degrassigirl:**** Thanks! And sorry I'm not the fastest updater. :( **

**EliandClare414:**** I love your optimism. Thanks, and I think I am getting more reviews!**

**goldsworthy gurl:**** Wow! Thanks, and I had a sleepover the other night too...pretty weird...**

**me:**** haha, I like your name. EEK right back at ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare's POV:

I stared at the clothes on my bed. A purple polo and khaki trousers. Were they serious? I knew that I wore my uniform last year, but giving us one just because of a few incidents? Did Principal Simpson think that uniforms and knife fights canceled each other out? I thought he was cool.

Eli's POV:

_Ugh. _Polo's are my worst enemy. Sure, the color (red) looks good on me, but I can't wear a shirt that's full red with no black at all. Especially a polo. If you haven't noticed, I'm sorta the opposite of preppy.

And the _pants._ Don't even get me started.

Too late. I'm starting.

The pants are revolting. First of all, the color is completely ridiculous. It's like, brown. Mixed with white.

_That's called tan, Eli,_ I heard the Clare-sounding voice in my head say. I smirked at my idiocy.

Second of all, I hate anything besides jeans. In the summer, I never wear shorts unless it reaches 90 degrees Fahrenheit. Which, in Canada, it doesn't very often.

I put on my clothes and whimpered like a little dog. Then I thought that might of sounded weird.

I went in to the bathroom and looked at my clean eyes.

I Want. My. Eyeliner.

Why is there a rule that states, and I quote, "Girls can express themselves more than guys because they're allowed to wear makeup."

Okay, maybe that isn't a quoted rule, but still, guys aren't allowed to wear guyliner. How stupid is that? Plenty stupid, if you ask me.

I got a text message from, "Blue Eyes." That's the name I put in my phone after we started dating two weeks before. I had started calling Clare that. It hit me with sudden realization (an epiphany, it was called, as I had learned from English Class. I also had an epiphany when I realized I was in love with Clare. I still hadn't told her yet) that I had been lying to Clare about something for the past two weeks. I lied to her shortly before we became "Eclare," as Alli called us. Everytime I see Clare I feel guilty about lying about something so idiotic.

Oh well. Better look at that text message.

_Hey, can you pick me up for school?_

_**They're still calling it that? I thought school was a place to express yourself.**_

_Don't go for second best, baby. Put your love to the test._

_**What?**_

_Express yourself is the name of a Madonna song! I was singing the lyrics._

_**A **_**what****_ song?_**

_Don't tell me you don't know who Madonna is!_

_**Of course I do! *looks away and whistles* **_

_Just come pick me up, Goldsworthy. _

_**I'll think about it. *thinks* oops...my schedules full. Sorry.**_

_School starts in ten minutes._

_**I'm on my way!**_

Clare's POV:

I giggled as I reread my and Eli's conversation. God, I was such a lovesick puppy dog...

Whoa, Clare. Slow down. Lovesick? You're not in love yet. You've known him for less than five months. That couldn't be love yet.

I stopped thinking about it. Or, at least I tried to. It wasn't easy.

I heard the signature sound of Morty's honking outside. My mom couldn't drive me to school yet, she was still a bit unstable from her and my dad's split. She had been praying a lot lately. I wasn't exactly sure what she was praying for, but she was.

I walked outside and went into the passenger side of Morty.

"Hey Clare." Eli said. He looked super weird in those clothes. A red polo? Khaki pants?

"Hello Eli." He started the car.

We were quiet for a few minutes. At first I assumed Eli looked uncomfortable because of the clothes he was in, but then I realized that couldn't be it.

"What's up, Eli?"

"What do you mean?" He answered, a little too quickly.

"I mean you've been acting weird this whole car ride."

"Oh, you know...I'm just nervous...for school..."

"Eli." I said, looking at him.

He glanced at me. "Clare I may have told you a little white lie." I raised my eyebrows.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"It's really stupid. You're not going to get mad at me. I don't even know why I didn't tell you."

"Then tell me."

"Remember we went to my dads house?"

Of course I remembered that. That was amazing.

"Yes..."

"Well, that wasn't exactly my dad's house."

Okay, now I was confused. Eli continued.

"See...my dad is, um...dead."

Eli's POV:

I looked over at her. "Eli, I'm sorry," She told me.

"That's not it. He kinda just died a few weeks ago. And...my parents were never divorced. We just moved out of that house to forget about him. He died soon after we became friends, and I didn't feel like telling anybody. I didn't want to tell you when we went to my house...I mean, my old house because it would ruin the moment. I didn't want to tell you after because of the way he died."

Clare looked pretty speechless, yet she spoke. "And how did he die?"

I hesitated. "Alcohol poisoning. I didn't want to worry you with your mom's incident, it's just...I don't know. It was really stupid not to tell you."

"I feel like a jerk." Clare said. Why would she feel like a jerk? I'm the one who lied.

"Clare, it's not your fault-"

"I know, but I was stressing so much over my parents splitting while your dad _died_."

"Clare, you didn't know. You should be mad at me for not trusting you."

"No, I understand. It's fine. It's just...I guess we're both going through hard times."

"Then we can take care of each other."

Clare smiled. I drove into Degrassi and parked the car. We both got out and walked into our school silently.

We had to depart to get to our lockers. "Well..." I said awkwardly. We looked at each other. I leaned into kiss her but felt her hand on my face. I opened my eyes. She had a paper in her hand that practically yelled "_NO PDA." _Clare had a little smile on her face and I rolled my eyes while smirking.

"St. Clare, there are no teachers around,"

"Well then I guess it's okay." She answered, leaning towards me. I closed my eyes a little too early and felt nothing on my lips.

Clare's POV:

I tried to hold my laughter. He looked pretty stupid standing there with his eyes closed and while he was moving forward. I walked away and turned back to find Eli smirking at me.

He had a bad habit of closing his eyes too early when going into a kiss.

* * *

**This chapter took me so long to write, and look how short it is. Review if you thought it was good/bad/annoying/great/terrible/other.**

**Ugh! I'm terrible with organization! I bet that at some points in my story all of you are confused, right? I know. I need to step my game up.**

**Anyway, on Friday I went to a birthday sleepover. There was a girl who was in love with Eli as much as I am and there was also this other girl that writes fanfiction. She doesn't write Degrassi stuff, though. Quite the opposite. **

**So, I will probably end this story soon. I don't have any more ideas for it except that Eli hasn't told Clare he's in love with her yet. If you guys really want me to continue, you can tell me an idea, but most likely I will end this in 1 to 2 chapters. After that I will make a Quinn/Sam oneshot from Glee, then a oneshot story on Eclare. That will be never ending, since it's going to be based on songs from my iPod. (I have almost 700 songs.) **

**PLEASE REVEIW. Thanks!**


	11. Drown in Oceans of Blue

**This is the second to last chapter. I'm really sorry, but very very soon I will have two new stories out. I will work on them at the same time because one is a regular story while the other is a story of one-shots. **

**EliandClare414:**** I didn't know I was that funny! Thanks!**

**Amiraexoxo16:**** You're an amazing reviewer. Really. I love your reviews.**

**marleyismyhoney:**** Wow...you sound a lot like me. Or maybe I'm a lot like you...**

**Well, Those are the only reviews I got so far. :P Here is the (almost) LAST CHAPTER. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

Eli's POV:

"Clare, I'm in love with you."

Everytime I was around Clare I wanted to say it so badly. I couldn't think about what we were talking about at the time. My heart raced at the thought of mentioning it to her when we were at school, on a date, or even just hanging out. We talked to each other about everything- me making comments in between, her answering, resulting in us kissing, man I was good at that-but I never told Clare what I liked about her. Scratch that- what I_ love_ about her.

She knew I wasn't good at expressing myself out loud, but I had so many sappy feelings inside I could write them on paper and be a famous poet.

Hey, that's not a bad idea...

I got out of bed where I had been thinking about all of this and went over to my computer. I opened up a writing program. I started writing. I couldn't believe how easy it all came. When I was writing for English, with Clare, it all came out sloppy and wordy. I never knew quite the right things to say. Maybe I just wasn't writing about the right things...

Like Clare.

It was a Saturday, so I had time to write. I had woken up at 10:00, and by the time I had written 10 poems t was 10:30. I read them over, smirking at myself.

I really should be a famous poet.

I called up Clare, bored. Not that she's my last resort for entertainment, but I'm just saying that when I did call her, I was bored. If I wasn't bored I would have called her anyway.

"Hey Eli! I was actually just about to call you."

"Miss me already, Edwards?"

"Eli, you're the one who called."

"Well, obviously _I_ missed _you_."

I could feel her blushing over the phone.

"Stop blushing."

"You know me too well, Eli."

"Well, yeah. Anyway, wanna hang out or something?"

"Sure. Where?"

"You could come over my place."

"Okay. I 'll be over in about 20 minutes."

"I'll be here." I said. She giggled and hung up the phone.

20 minutes would be enough for me to get ready. I would take a five minute shower, dress in three minutes, brush my teeth in one...that left me a lot of time to straighten up my room.

I grabbed a towel and ran in my bathroom. I take pretty fast showers. All I care about is being clean, not being excessively clean.

In about five minutes I got out and looked through my drawers for a color I didn't usually wear.

Oh look, a gray (long sleeved) shirt. Hmm...I'll put a black short sleeved shirt over it.

What? I need black.

Clare's POV:

I got my bike and started heading to Eli's house. His real one, not his old one.

I wasn't sure what we would do, but we can always find something to talk about and we can always find something on television. Or, if we find neither, we can always, um, kiss a little?

Sorry. I just blush a lot.

It took me a while to ride to Eli's house, but when I got there I saw Eli looking through his bedroom window. I smirked and pretended not to notice.

He opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey." I stepped in the house and took it in. I had never been in Eli's house before, but it looked pretty normal.

"I have an idea!" I said.

"And what's that?" He answered, smirking and closing the door.

"We should play by the other person's personalities."

"Um..okay...that's kind of random."

"I know," I said, "But I want to say something really badly, and it sounds like something you would say."

"Sure." Eli sat down on the couch and tried to sit in a girly position. It wasn't working. I laughed and sat down next to him.

"So, _Goldsworthy,_ I saw you looking out the window. Couldn't wait to see me, could you."

Eli sat there. Suddenly he stood up. "Ugh! This is so aggravating! I can't blush on command, Clare. And also, I'm not allowed to smirk. It's like a second nature to me. Can we stop?" He sat down again.

I giggled. "Okay. It's not easy to be me, is it, Eli?"

"Nope. But It would be kind of weird to be you, because then I would have to kiss myself to get satisfaction."

I looked at him. Then he admitted,

"That sounded so wrong."

"Very," I agreed and nodded.

"So," Eli started, "Since it would be weird for me to kiss myself, can I kiss you instead?"

Eli slid closer to me. He took my chin and pointed it towards his face. I blushed. Eli made sure not to close his eyes too soon this time, but we were interrupted by a voice I didn't know.

"Eli?"

He cursed under his breath and let go of me. "Yeah, mom?"

"Say 'yes,' Eli. Not yeah."

Eli rolled his eyes. "What is it, mom?"

"I was just going to go out food shopping, but then I saw we had a visitor."

Eli's POV:

My mom was eying Clare. It made me uncomfortable. She was practically judging my girlfriend right there, based on how she looked.

"This is Clare." I stood up, grabbing Clare's hand and pulling her up with me.

"Oh, yes." My mom looked at Clare again. "Eli's mentioned you a few times." Clare's cheeks reddened, but I didn't know what my mom was talking about. The only time I ever mentioned Clare was last week when we were awkwardly sitting at the breakfast table and I blurted out, "I have a girlfriend now. Her name is Clare." I didn't wait to see my mom's face and left to go to school.

"Come on, Clare lets go upstairs."

I grabbed her hand and was about to drag her up the stairs when my mom spoke.

"Eli, wait." I groaned and walked down the stairs again. I turned around.

"You can go upstairs, Clare." She left and went upstairs without a word.

"_Yes_, mom?" I said, avoiding her eyes.

"I want to talk. About how we never speak anymore." Well. This should be fun.

Clare's POV:

I walked upstairs. This was confusing. Eli was speaking awfully rude to his mother...

That was definitely not how I would talk to my mom in that situation. I walked in to what I assumed was Eli's room, because there was a sign on the door that said, _"DO NOT COME IN."_

So, obviously, I went in.

I had never really pictured Eli's room before, but if I had, this would be it. Except the bed wasn't a coffin...

Ha. I realized that that was from Twilight.

His bed was a normal wood color, but the bedding was all black, no exceptions. His carpet was gray and he had posters covering every inch of his walls. There was a black desk with a mac laptop on it. It was silver, so it didn't exactly clash with his room.

I sat down on the black chair that was next to the laptop. I pressed the power button and it said:

_Eli's Computer_

_Password:__

What could Eli's password be? The first thing I tried was _"Eli,"_ but then I remembered the whole self-centered thing was fake.

I tried _Dead Hand, Morty, Julia, and even Clare_, but it wasn't any of them. He might have put a number or a bunch of random letters.

But if he did one of those, he probably would have written them down...

I checked the drawers and found a bunch of random papers and pictures. I was about to give up when I saw a post-it at the bottom. I grabbed it. It said,

_pass- 5ND9FN4_

I really didn't understand why people make passwords like that. What are the odds that someone's going to know the password to your computer if it's the name of your fish or something?

Not that _my_ password is my goldfish's name...ha ha...

I put in Eli's password and it worked. The background was a picture of Adam, him, and I. I smiled at the memory. We had gone to the mall and went into one of those photo booth things. That was only a couple weeks before, and at the mall we had gotten a lot of stares. A guy all in black wearing eyeliner with his arm around a nice, innocent looking girl, and an awkward looking guy with a beanie.

Even I would stare.

Anyway, when the computer loaded I didn't know what to do on it, so I decided to be a stalker and look at what he had in his hard drive.

Would you call it a "stalker" if the person looking at everything is his girlfriend?

Probably.

There were a lot of documents in the document folder labeled, "poetry-," and then it had a number. They were labeled one to ten. I checked out the first one.

_Every time I look_

_I think I'm going to drown_

_Every time those oceans_

_Stare me up and down_

_That's when I know I'm going to die_

_But then I realize that they're just eyes_

I sat there for a few moments, my mouth gaping open.

Eli wrote..._poetry?_

That was the most un- Eli like thing in this room. His poetry.

Now back to the lines of the poetry. The oceans...were eyes...

Was he talking about my eyes?

I begged more poetry.

I read every single one up to 9. They were all amazing and after each one it got more clear that they were about me. I almost clicked on number 10 when I heard yelling downstairs.

"_No, mom! You don't care! Ever since dad died you've been sulking around not caring if I went out till 4 in the morning. You just want to seem like a good parent!"_

I heard Eli say something else, but he wasn't yelling anymore, so I couldn't hear. What I did hear was Eli coming upstairs. I quickly exited out of the writing program and shut down the computer.

He stormed into the room and slammed the door shut. He started pacing while rubbing his temples. I stood up.

"Are you okay?"

He spoke without looking up. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me." He sat on the bed.

"Eli, I don't know if you know this, but that's kind of impossible."

He looked up and smiled. He patted the seat next to him on the bed and I sat there. We laid down and turned to face each other.

"Leave it to you to make me feel better," Eli told me, staring into my eyes. I blushed. Eli probably thought that I blushed because of his comment, but actually I blushed because what he said reminded me of poem #5.

Eli then kissed me, and I think it was the best kiss we've ever shared. And it was for about 2 seconds. There was just so much meaning in one tiny, sweet, kiss. My heart pulsed and pulsed even faster when Eli retreated and showed me his eyes. It was like they had gotten brighter. And he said _my_ eyes were pretty?

"Do you want to talk about your mom, or something?" I asked him.

He sighed and rolled over on his back. "I guess."

"So what's going on between you two?"

He turned his head to the side, looking at me with _those eyes_. He needed to use color contacts, because it wouldn't be cool if I fainted every time I saw his eyes.

"She used to be all cheery and stuff, but when my dad died she sorta went into a kind of depression. It's like when my dad died she got hit in the face by reality. Me? I tried to ignore it. I didn't want to go into another emo- state like I did with Julia. When she died, I had thoughts of joining her, but every time the thought came I was disgusted with myself. I'm not actually emo, you know."

"I know."

"I'm just a little interested in death, you know. It's no obsession, I just think about it sometimes like every normal person does."

I nodded.

"You didn't tell me about you and your mom's relationship, though."

"She got very distant, so I got very moody around her. I was distant when Julia died because I had nobody but my too-cheery mother who pretended she was sorry for me when she really thought I was too young to date. I wasn't in a blank state when my dad died because I had you." Eli blushed and looked away. "And, you know, I had Adam too."

"Why are you so out of character right now, Eli?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. For some reason, his lying was bad.

"You know, Eli, we rub off on each other a lot. Right now I'm smirking and smug, while you're blushing and nervous."

"Well then we should stop blushing and smirking. I'm trying to tell a story here!"

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry. Go on."

He rolled his eyes and continued.

"So, I stopped talking to my mom often, and she stopped talking to me. She would only talk to me in certain situations, and I knew it was just because she wanted to act like a better parent to me. It was obvious, Clare, and don't tell me, 'maybe that's not true,' because it is."

'I wasn't going to ask, Eli. I trust you."

Eli kissed me again, this kiss ranking very close to our last on the amazing meter.

"Clare, you know that if you weren't here right now, the way I would be expressing my anger would be kicking my chair across the room. Kissing you is a way better choice to go with."

"Because you aren't violent towards your furniture?"

"Sure; lets go with that."

I smiled. I was having a pretty good time.

"Want to watch a movie?" Eli asked.

"Sure. Where are your DVD's?"

"Downstairs. My mom left already, but we'll watch in my room. It's _much_ more comfortable."

I blushed. Eli smirked. We were back to normal. "I'm kidding, Clare. But we're still watching in here. I'll go find a movie."

I watched Eli go down the stairs and quickly went back on his computer while putting in the password. I opened up the documents and clicked on the 10th poem, the only one I hadn't read yet.

_You show love with actions,_

_Not with words._

_So if I say, "I love you,"_

_How would you know it was true?_

_But if I give you a flower_

_And I give you a kiss_

_While I say that you're beautiful_

_And buy you a gift_

_You would see it in my eyes_

_That my love was true._

_But how could I not love such a kind hearted person?_

_How could I not love those big eyes of blue?_

_That is why I don't have to tell you,_

_Clare, I love you._

* * *

**OH MY GOD! Clare found out! She read his poem! She knows he loves her! But does she love him back? Does she tell him she read it? Does Eli tell Clare that he loves her, in person? To find out, you have to read the last chapter!**

**Please review, and please don't curse me out for ending my story next chapter, because I don't like curse words. They're hurtful.**


	12. Well, This is embarrassing

**I love Rise Against. Listening to their music makes you feel so...i don't know. I can't describe it. Marleyismyhoney will explain, haha.**

**EliandClare414: ****Thanks, and thanks! And thanks and thanks and thanks...yeah. You get the point.**

**Amiraexoxo16:**** Thanks, I had no idea I knew how to write poetry until it came out...and did I mention I LOVE YOUR REVEIWS? And everybody else! Don't get me wrong, other people. Oh, and I bet Eli and Clare will have, "beautiful/sexy eclare babies. Haha. **

**Last Chapter! Sorry Eclare Fans, but check out my two new stories that will come out soon!**

Clare's POV:

H-h-he

_Loved me?_

No. That was impossible. It was just a story. Maybe he wrote it for Julia...

No. It said it was written today.

I was stuttering in my mind. It was impossible for Eli to be in love with me.. I used to think that I was in love with Kc, but a couple weeks ago I realized it was just a stupid schoolgirl crush worked up by hormones. I know that what Eli and I have isn't like that, the hormones just help.

Does that mean that it's love?

It could be. I didn't have the chance to think about it much longer because I heard Eli coming up the stairs and quickly shut down the computer, quietly jumping on the bed.

"It took you long enough," I said, giggling and hiding my fear very well.

"Well, I got something I was sure you'll _love_." I realized Eli was holding the DVD behind his back when he took it from behind there and stuck it in front of my face.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" I read, my breath becoming ragged. "But isn't that like, a really gory movie?"

"It's also a scary movie," Eli said, putting the movie in. He sat on the bed.

I whimpered. Eli said, "I've always wanted to watch a scary movie with you."

"And why is that?" With my breath shaking, I had completely forgotten about Eli's rumored love for me. The rumor started by me.

"Because I wanted to be able to protect you if you got scared."

"Eli, you're beginning to cliché yourself. That's too "typical Eli."

"You just shot a gun through my ego, Blue Eyes. I hope you have that on your conscience."

"Don't worry, I do."

I sat in a position that was on my stomach, facing the t.v. I took a pillow to rest my head on. Eli got in the same position as me, sitting on his stomach. I was very comfortable with how close we were sitting. I knew I wouldn't be scared during the movie if our sides were touching like this.

Eli's POV:

During the movie Clare got scared a couple times, I got to put my arm around her all those times. It was a good movie. For some reason, even though it was the 8th time, this time it was way better.

Yet, the whole time I was itching to write poetry, to tell Clare I wrote poetry, and most of all, tell her that I was in love with her.

I was scared she would get freaked out because it was too soon, or that she wouldn't feel the same. So, I didn't tell her. Although, when Clare left, I began to write more poetry on my computer. I wrote 15 more poems in 45 minutes. It was exhilarating.

The next day was Sunday, and I called Clare but told her I couldn't hang out because I wanted to see Adam. When we hung out I eventually confided in him that I was in love with Clare and that I wrote poetry for her.

"Well it's about time." Adam scoffed.

"I'm confused..." I said. "usually you would roll your eyes if I told you something like this."

"Dude, she totally is in love with you too!"

"How would you know? She didn't tell you."

Adam was silent. I quickly turned around to face him.

"She did not tell you that."

"You're right. She didn't."

"Dude, what did she tell you?"

"I promised I wouldn't say."

"Thanks." Why did Adam have to be such a good friend?

Adam's POV:

I was telling the truth. Clare didn't say she was in love with Eli. She said she might be in love with Eli. She told me everything she loves about him, "his smirk, his hair, his eyes, his witty remarks, his mysteriousness, his perfect personality, his blah blah blah..." Ugh. It was sickening. Even over a cell phone. From what she said I inferred that she was in love with Dr. Doom right here.

Eli's POV:

On Monday I picked up Clare from school. She seemed strangely cheerful. I wondered what was up.

Clare's POV:

I hopped into Eli's hearse with a well-built plan in my head. It wouldn't exactly get Eli to admit his love for me, but if he admitted to his poetry, maybe they would go together.

"Hey Eli!"

"You're awfully cheery this morning, Edwards."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Not at all, Clare."

"So...Eli...there's something I haven't been admitting to you about my writing."

He stiffened. This was going perfectly.

"What's that?" His voice was cracking. A little more perfect than planned.

"I write fanfiction."

"Clare, I already knew that." His voice was back to normal.

"But you didn't know that I don't use the original characters. I use my own characters. Like, I write in my own perspective, with my crush as my 'Edward.'

"So, what you're saying is," Eli started with a smirk on his face, "Is that in your stories, a handsome tall long-haired green-eyed vampire comes and bites you, making you a vampire."

"Almost." I say. "First of all, he isn't tall. Get real, Eli. You're 5' 6".

Eli made a weird face that was between a smirk and a smile.

"Second of all, it isn't you who's a vampire. It's me."

Eli fake gasped. "Saint Clare writes stories about biting my neck? Has the world fallen apart?"

I nudged his arm. "That's not the point. I just felt the need to tell you about writing that I do that expresses my feelings for you." Eli tensed up. He pulled into the Degrassi driveway and parked.

"Clare, there's something I need to tell you."

"It's okay. I already know."

He turned towards me. "Are you serious?"

"When you were downstairs, I kind of hacked your computer."

"Clare." His tone was as serious as Mr. Simpson's on Vegas Night.

"Did you read the 10th poem?"

"Maybe?" I said, trying to be unreadable. Apparently it wasn't working.

Eli put his face on the wheel. "Now this is embarrassing."

"They were really awesome. Just a little unlike you." I giggled, having the time of my life.

"Do I really have to say it? Out loud?"

"Say what?"

"You know..._it_. The 'L' word," Eli said while picking up his face a little so I could see it.

"Um, yeah. Kinda."

"Okay." He straightened up and looked me in the face.

….

"I can do this," he said, still looking at me.

….

"Eli, we're going to miss class."

"Well then we're going to have to miss it, because my girlfriend wants to know that I love her!"

We both sat there in shock, realizing what he had just said. Our mouths gaped open, still looking at each other. I mean, I knew he loved me from the poem, but this...this was different. He said it out loud. To me.

Eli broke the silence.

"I've never said that to anyone before."

That surprised me. "Not even Julia?"

"I loved her, but I never got the chance to tell her. But you...I'm in love you, Clare."

He stroked my cheek. I felt so good there. It was warming up my skin. Oh, wait, his hand wasn't warming my skin I was just blushing.

"I love you too, Eli."

His hand dropped. "You're lying."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because this is the best situation to lie."

Eli looked away from me. "Wow," He said, his eyes wide.

"Wow is right."

Eli's POV:

"Clare, you have to show me."

"I don't want to! It's embarrassing!"

"Clare! I showed you every single one of my poems. You have to show me at least one of your fanfics."

"Fine."

Yes! She gave in! I sat down at her computer, searching for the right one to read. Ah. This one looked perfect.

_It would be easy for me to sneak out. I could jump onto the trees, gathering strength and happiness in my lost soul, but for Eli, it would be hard. With his overprotective family, I wondered if he would ever get to our secret meeting spot. But, he did._

_He was standing there, in the exact place I told him to come see me. He looked scared from the nighttime forest sounds, until he saw me. I was standing a few feet away, and when he saw me his outstanding green eyes glistened with happiness. I told myself I couldn't take that away. Those beautiful emerald eyes needed to stay there. I couldn't let them turn a cold black like mine._

"_Eli! You came."_

"_How could I stay away? You're addicting." Eli swooped down and kissed my neck. What I wished I could do to his neck..._

"_Eli. We love each other, don't we?"_

"_More than the sun and the skies combined."_

"_Would you like to become," I changed my voice to a whisper, "someone like me?"_

_His eyes widened with shock and pleasure. "We could be soul mates, bonded together."_

"_But would you be able to," he changed to an alluring voice, "resist me?"_

_I had forgotten about the blood. What if I kept sucking and sucking, until all the blood in his body was gone? His lifeless body would be lying on the floor. I would hate myself for the entire eternity. _

"_We need to take a chance."_

_I was surprised to hear that come from Eli. How could he be so willing to do something that could be fatal? Just For love?_

"_Okay, Eli."_

_I moved my mouth to his neck. I hesitated before sinking my teeth into his neck. The taste was amazing, but I took my mouth away the second I bit in. That would be enough to transform him. Soon enough, Eli passed out, ready to begin the transformation. I carried him to my house, unsure of how much better looking Eli could get once he was a vampire._

I turned around in Clare's seat, looking at her very reddened face. "That was amazing."

I meant it. Clare was a great writer.

And the last thing that happened was Clare reaching over and placing her lips to mine in a way that I would say was my best kiss ever.

* * *

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE ENDING? Huh? Did ya? I hope so! There might be a on-shot sequel, I don't know. If I get at least 5 reviews I will post a one-shot sequel!**


End file.
